I Like You
by innochanuw
Summary: Wajah lumayan, sifat dan sikap baik, pintar, dan sebagainnya. Tetapi siapa yang menyangka bahwa hobinya menguntit? Rasa-rasanya Donghyuk baru saja menunjuk ke arah pemuda tersebut dan esok harinya tiap ada pemuda itu, maka informasi tentangnya akan mengalir lancar dari mulut temannya ini. Tiap kali ditanya maka jawabannya 'aku hanya suka memperhatikan' / iKON JunBin yaoi shounen-ai
1. summary

**I LIKE YOU**

* * *

Donghyuk tidak habis pikir dengan temannya ini.

Wajahnya lumayan, sifatnya juga baik, sikapnya enak diladenin, pintar pula, dan sebagainnya.

Tetapi siapa yang menyangka bahwa dibalik kesempurnaan itu, hobinya menguntit?

Ups, tidak bisa disebut menguntit juga. Dan itu bukanlah kekurangannya; hanya tidak habis pikir –bukan aneh ingat.

Rasa-rasanya ia baru saja menunjuk ke arah pemuda tersebut, mengatakan hal-hal tidak baik tentangnya meskipun terhitung anak baru –gosip segala macam tentang jutaan won untuk sogokkan masuk sini dan lain-lainnya tetapi kelakuan anak ini langsung berubah dalam hitungan sedetik.

Tiap siluet pemuda itu tertangkap basah oleh indra pengelihatannya, maka serentetan infomasi, fakta, atau profil yang amat tidak penting dan tidak berguna tentangnya itu dijabarkan olehnya. Tak lupa juga dengan komentarnya tentang jadwal kegiatan atau matpelnya hari ini, ekspresi, atau gaya berpakaiannya.

Bahkan ujung sepatunya baru terlihat saja, temannya sudah mengetahui bahwa itu dia lalu akan menepuk-nepuk bahunya berkali-kali seperti tadi.

Acap kali ditanya 'mengapa' maka jawabannya selalu sejenis; 'aku hanya suka memperhatikan sesuatu secara mendetail kok. Aku sedang mempelajari bagaimana berbagai macam bentuk manusia. Bukankah bagus aku tidak bosan dan punya hobi?'

Seperti itu disebut hobi? Ck.

Rasa-rasanya saat menyukai anak beasiswa itu tidak sepertinya ini –bahkan kelewat apatis seperti diberi informasi 'eh dibelakang tuh' atau sekedar 'hari ini dia ada tanding. Bajunya bagus. Dia makan itu tuh' komentarnya hanya 'ya' atau 'aku tau' tanpa ada rasa keinginan sedikitpun untuk menoleh dan terus memasang wajah datar –kalau bisa selalu menghindari pembicaraan mengenai dirinya tanpa persetujuan.

Lah sekarang? Tetap tidak menoleh tetapi mulutnya komat-kamit bergerak menjelaskan atau wajahnya datar masih sibuk menyuapi mie ke dalam mulutnya tetapi matanya tertancap pada seluruh pergerakkan yang ia lakukan.

Tinggal tunggu saja kalau temannya tidak percaya diri untuk menjadi cita-citanya, siapa tau dia akan menjadi masternim salah satu artis karena kehebatannya dalam mencari informasi (dalam waktu semalam bung! Be like...wtf?!) apalagi kalau jadwal olahraga di kelas si anak baru itu, dengan bangga beberapa menti kemudian temannya menunjukkan beberapa foto dari beberapa angle yang diambil menggunakan ponsel jadulnya tetapi hasilnya cukup bagus.

Donghyuk sampai kehilangan kata-kata untuk menghentikkan dan memaki temannya ini.

.

.

"...Mana pernah aku naksir padanya? Ah tidak, serius naksir dengan seseorang maksudku. Mana ada yang menerrima orang tak normal sepertiku?"

"..."Aku juga sama sepertimu dan ibu adikku tak masalah. Bukankah ibumu juga? Lalu Bobby juga orang yang fleksibel. Apa masalahnya? Apa karena kali ini...?"

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan pasal kaum pelangi. Aku hanya heran, mengapa kau selalu menyebut namanya di setiap percakapan kita?"

"Itu karena kau naksir di-"

"Kau kan yang terus menunjuknya sebelum-sebelum ini? Apa sih yang mau kau katakan padaku?"

"Hah? Apanya?" Donghyuk kali ini kebingungan, entah pura-pura atau benar adanya.

"Kau sendiri yang menunjukkan-"

.

 **which one do like? double b hanbin!uke? junbin bin!uke? intinya hanbin disinilah silahkan diisi mau june atau jiwon jadi topnya, akan ada voting untuk ini dan diharapkan review untuk votenya ya^^**

.

 **-a6h3h3**

 **bukannya memaksa atau apa, berbeda dengan ff chap lainnya yang sebelum dipublish sudah dibuat sampai 3-4 chap. ff ini baru terbentuk 1 chap + teaser jadi belum tergambar siapa castnya. tanpa cast alur juga belom kebentuk karena diantara 2 cast di atas, kepribadiannya beda-beda jadi alur cerita denga cast A meskipun idenya sama bisa berbeda jika castnya B. kalau tidak ada yang vote, jung bingung mau nulis gimana;; otomatis ff ini gak bakalan berlanjut;; soal vote, ditunggu sampai sebulan lagi (karena januari banyak pelantikkan, sertijab, tour;;)** _yah meskipun cast utamanya hanbin, tetep berharap ada vote karena jung gak tega baca ff yang dimana konfliknya selalu aja cinta segitiga, nanti ff ini gak bakalan selesai chingu._ **maaf, i can't keep promise buat bikin ff baru (karena idenya udah lebih dari 5) dan** **terimakasih atas perhatiannya btw! keep support iKON dan Winner! mereka mau kambek tahun depan!**

 **-withlove,** jung


	2. 1

**I Like You~  
**

| Kim Hanbin || Goo Junhoe || Kim Donghyuk |

| School Life, Romance, Comedy |

| Teen for lyfe y |

* * *

Donghyuk nyaris menelan sedotan saat bahunya merasakan tepukkan teramat keras dari pemuda di sebelah.

"Demi Tuhan! Bisa tidak kau jangan meng-"

"Ssst!" Donghyuk melotot parah, terutama saat jari telunjuk sahabatnya tersebut berada di depan bibir tipisnya dan dia sama sekali tak memperhatikan Donghyuk sedikitpun! Melainkan sepasang mata besarnya tetuju pada seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kantin dengan nampan di tangannya.

Amarahnya hampir saja menyurut tepat saat sahabatnya berbicara, "Nah sudah. Kau boleh bicara sekarang."

"Goo Junhoe lagi?" tanyanya sinis karena demi apapun, apa yang baru saja temannya ini makan? Tangannya bau sekali! Untung saja dia tidak dibekap tadi.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk bahunya cuek sebelum kembali fokus pada karya ilmiahnya. "Dia masuk kantin 10 menit yang lalu. Gila, 10 menit kemudian dia sudah mendapatkan makan siangnya begitu saja seperti anak kecil yang mengambil minum? Heol, daebak the power of popularity."

"Lebih tepatnya karena dia jangkung dan wajahnya boleh juga," sahut Donghyuk di ambang batas peduli dan tidak. Temannya baru saja memberitahukan pengamatan tidak pentingnya sementara saat ia suruh mengamati ikan-ikan percobaan yang berenang di air limbah, ditinggal 5 menit saja anak itu sudah bermain dengan anjing tetangga sebelah dan ikan-ikan mereka langsung mati tanpa tahu waktu kematiannya.

Sahabatnya hanya mengangguk pelan, entah mengiyakan atau sebagai 'sopan santun' saja.

 _Ya tuhan ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!_

"Aku senang sih kau move on dari Bobby hyung yang sedang fokus pada beasiswa baske-"

"Itu kan karena kamu naksir padanya."

Matanya melotot lagi. "Apa? Aku naksir padanya? Atas dasar apa itu? Rumor sekali!"

Pemuda di sebelahnya hanya mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh seraya memakai headphonenya, bersiap-siap untuk mendengarkan 'ceramah'.

"Tidak tau deh, intinya dia sendiri yang bilang kalau dia tidak bisa menerimaku karena kau sudah menembaknya duluan."

Setelah mata yang melotot kali ini mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. "Kau jadi menyatakan perasaanmu? Kau gila ya?! Ah tidak, dia yang gila! Ternyata benar kata orang kalau dia terlalu percaya diri sampai menghayal dan sinting begitu!"

Sahabatnya terkekeh pelan. "Siapa manusia yang tidak tertarik padamu yang fashionista tapi masih genius, Kim? Aku saja sempat naksir padamu sebelum kita berteman dan mengetahui banyak sekali koleksi aksesoris _cute_ -mu."

Wajahnya kali ini yang memberi respon. "Ti-tidak! Astaga Kim Hanbin! Itu semua hadiah dari fans, ibu, dan adikku! Orang mana yang membuangnya dan tidak menghargainya begitu saja? Kau kan juga turut menyumbang boneka Hanbyul yang katamu lebih disayangnya daripada kakaknya!"

Hanbin, nama pemuda tersebut tertawa pendek. "Maaf ya membuka aibmu tapi meskipun begitu, intinya aku sudah move on dari Bobby kok. Mana pernah aku naksir padanya? Ah tidak, serius naksir dengan seseorang maksudku. Mana ada yang menerima orang tak normal sepertiku?"

Donghyuk mendengus kesal sebelum meneguk banyak-banyak lemon teanya. Tadi dia tidak suka dengan 'pengamatan', sekarang dengan topik pembicaran. "Jangan begitu. Jangan merendah begitu. Aku juga sama sepertimu dan ibu adikku tak masalah. Bukankah ibumu juga? Lalu Bobby juga orang yang fleksibel. Apa masalahnya? Apa karena kali ini seorang Goo Junhoe?"

Hanbin menghela nafas. "Kenapa kau terus menyangkut pautkan segala hal dengan Goo Junhoe? Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan soal aku atau Bobby yang gay atau bisex, atau memikirkan bagaimana kedepannya nanti menjalankan hidup sebagai kaum pelangi. Aku hanya heran, mengapa kau selalu menyebut nama Goo Junhoe di setiap percakapan kita? Kau mau bilang Goo Junhoe seorang gay? Goo Junhoe yang bitchface dan mempunyai banyak penggemar itu? Wow wow, watch out your little mouth youngman, tidak mungkin dia mendeklarasikan diri segampang itu, bahkan saat tau aku suka memperhatikan Bobby, kau tidak segen-"

"Itu karena kau naksir di-"

"Kau kan yang terus menunjuk Goo Junhoe sebelum-sebelum ini? Apa sih yang mau kau katakan padaku?" potong Hanbin lagi sembari menatap sahabatnya itu eyes to eyes. Bahkan Hanbyul tau memotong perkataan kakaknya adalah sebuah kesalahan, kenapa sahbatnya sendiri tidak tau?

"Hah? Apanya?" Donghyuk kali ini kebingungan, entah pura-pura atau benar adanya.

Hanbin memicingkan matanya sebelum meraih pensilnya lagi. "Kau sendiri yang menunjukkan kalau kau itu su-"

 **KRING!**

Pemuda penyuka warna merah tersebut berdecak keras. Setelah Kim Donghyuk, bel juga berani menghentikkan perkataannya?!

"Aish, pelajaran Sastra Inggris. Bisa tidak sih kita bolos saja?" Hanbin mengangguk-angguk pelan sementara Donghyuk sudah menarik tangannya untuk bergerak meninggalkan kantin. "Kalau bukan karena dia suka sekali memberi nilai bagus karena sikap, amit-amit deh masuk kelasnya."

 _Ah mungkin nanti saja bilangnya._

 _Donghyuk sendiri tidak bilang ada apa dengan Goo Junhoe si adik kelas sampai dia suka nekat berteriak memanggil namaku hanya untuk memberitaukan ada Junhoe disaaa_

Hanbin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lagi sebelum rohnya kembali ke tubuh.

* * *

Yah jadi...Perkenalkan namaku Kim Hanbin.

Masih kelas 1 SMA yang berarti masih ada pelajaran peminatan.

Masuk IPA karena nilai bagus hanya di pelajaran Biologi dan Kimia padahal sebenarnya mau bekerja di kedubes atau menjadi song writer saja, meski tak mungkin.

Hidupku sih oke-oke saja, tidak ada kendala. Aku cukup pintar melakukan segala hal sampai bingung besar nanti ingin menjadi apa. Karena hidup biasaku ini, rasanya tidak penting sekali ya mendengarkanku?

Baik-baik, aku disini bukan untuk memperkenalkan diri tetapi aku juga berperan dalam kisah ini –bukan pemeran utama sih karena pemeran utamanya;

Goo Junhoe.

Kim Donghyuk.

Terkejut? Aku juga.

Maksudku yah, kisah hidupku itu sangat biasa untuk dijadikan sebuah cerita. Aku terlalu 'lurus' jadi aku tidak mau hidup teman sehidup satu perjuanganku ini, Kim Donghyuk bernasib malang sepertiku –maka dari itu aku memperkenalkan diriku saja dan menceritakan kisah Kim Donghyuk.

Donghyuk sejauh ini tidak bermasalah; nilainya memang tidak sebagus milikku tapi hidupnya benar-benar sempurna. Dia tidak terlalu suka berkumpul dengan anak-anak sejenisnya –para chaebol dan lebih suka duduk denganku (mungkin maklum karena aku temannya sejak SMP). Keluarganya juga baik-baik saja; maksudku lengkap dan _happy family_. Oleh karena itu, aku bertekad untuk membantu hidup temanku ini menjadi lebih baik.

Masa iya kehidupannya sudah sempurna tapi kisah cintanya tidak?

Aku cukup terkejut juga karena Donghyuk akhirnya menyukai seseorang dan sepertinya hanya aku yang tau.

Ini semua bermula dari hari pertama kami resmi menjadi murid SMA; saking polosnya kita berdua justru makan di kantin membawa bekal dan duduk di barisan tengah-tengah yang biasanya masih dikuasai orang-orang tertentu.

Saat itu, Goo Junhoe muncul.

Dia hanya memperhatikan meja kami lalu berlalu begitu saja, sayangnya para fansnya yang sebenarnya 'sekelas' denganku juga justru marah-marah membabi buta. Donghyuk tidak terima dan balas mengomeli mereka –dengan status chaebolnya dan kegalakkannya, para _yeoja_ itu akhirnya menjauh dan menyerah –tapi kurasa suatu hari nanti mereka akan membalaskan dendam.

Donghyuk terus-menerus mengoceh selama istirahat tapi bukan tentang _yeoja-yeoja_ tadi tapi Goo Junhoe. Goo Junhoe terlalu sok berkuasa lah, masih banyak meja lain lah, tidak ada sopan-santun, tidak minta maaf, dan lain-lain.

Tidak sampai hari itu saja, setiap bertemu Junhoe, Donghyuk masih menunjuk-nunjuk senior itu dan membahasnya seharian. Aneh, padahal mereka kan sama-sama 'satu kelas', kenapa jadi begini ya?

Dan sejak kapan seorang Kim Donghyuk berbicara tentang orang lain? Laki-laki pula. Peka terhadap para fans dan cuek bebeknya itu saja susah.

Sejak hari itu, aku menyimpulkan bahwa Donghyuk suka pada senior Goo Junhoe hanya saja dengan caranya sendiri –marah-marah.

Jadi tiap kali melihat Junhoe, aku sering bertingkah aneh dengan memberi kode-kode isyarat kedatangannya kepada Donghyuk, memperhatikan apa saja yang dilakukannya, mencari tau tentang dirinya, dan kalau sudah kesal akan ketidakpekaan Donghyuk –aneh, padahal postur tubuh, penampilan, dan bau parfumnya saja sudah outstanding. Aku saja langsung mengenalinya kok–, aku akan secara gamblang menunjuk kakak kelas kami itu.

Sudah tau kan peranku disini itu apa?

Yaps, aku disini sebagai makcomblang –istilah mudahnya.

Rasanya aneh untuk berbicara seperti ini. Maaf, aku memang payah dan kaku orangnya. Sudah kubilang bahwa aku ini terlalu lurus bukan?

Ah, pasti Donghyuk akan marah-marah kalau mendengar aku merendahkan diri lagi lalu membeberkan kebaikkan serta keunggulanku yang rasanya tidak berarti apa-apa dibandingkan dirinya.

Donghyuk juga sama rendah dirinya. Dia tidak tau bahwa semua orang di sekelilingnya itu menyayangi dan menyukainya karena menurutnya, sikap galaknya itu membuat orang-orang kabur. Donghyuk terlalu sering mengabaikan dan tidak bersyukur pada keistimewaan dan keunggulannya, justru dia malah iri padaku.

Huh.

Dimana-mana aku yang harusnya iri padamu tau.

Nah sekarang...Bagaimana caranya mendekatkan mereka berdua? Donghyuk sibuk sekali dengan bimbelnya dan belajar, dia hanya mau pergi kalau bersamaku –itu juga hanya seminggu atau dua minggu sekali untuk bermain di game center– dan lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di rumah.

Junhoe juga super sibuk dengan kegiataan non-akademiknya –namanya selalu dipanggil untuk menghadap kepala sekolah karena membahas olimpiade atau saat upacara karena berhasil membanggakan sekolah.

Tapi, harusnya mereka saling mengenal bukan? Donghyuk sangat manis, minimal orang pasti tau namanya dan masa sih tidak ada yang tidak suka padanya? Bahkan Bobby sunbaenim yang terkenal suka _badgirl_ suka padanya juga.

Seharusnya sih ini menjadi misi yang mu-

U-uwah! Itu Goo Junhoe! Di depanku! Satu lorong dan akan berhadapan!

Aku mulai bertingkah tidak jelas, harap maklumi saja. Yang suka siapa, yang seperti cacing kepanasan siapa –itulah teman.

Rencanaku untuk menuju ruang guru langsung sirna.

Aduh, dimana Kim Donghyuk? Astaga...Aku lupa kalau aku itu jalan sendiri;;;; Biasanya kan kita berdua selalu pergi bersama-sama. Dia pasti sedih tapi terlihat marah karena tidak bisa melihat wajah orang yang disukainya –karena Junhoe jarang masuk sekolah, dia lebih sering berada di lapangan indoor ketimbang masuk kelas.

Kira-kira Junhoe mau kemana ya? Kepala sekolah? Ruang guru? Atau mengejar pelajaran tertinggal?

Atau kufoto saja ya wajahnya, pasti tidak akan kentara kok. Donghyuk pasti senang mempunyai fotonya yang eksklusif seperti milik _fansite noonadeul._

Tapi...terakhir kali aku memotretnya saat olahraga, Donghyuk justru sumpah serapah dan menghapusnya dengan ganasT.T

Apa yang harus kulakukan nih sekarang?!

Mana aku tidak membawa hadiah yang diatasnamakan Donghyuk lagiT.T tertinggal di kelas...

"Ah?"

Buru-buru aku membungkukkan badan.

"A-annyeonghaseyo, Goo Junhoe sunbaenim. Ma-maaf telat menya-"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Aku masih membungkukkan badanku dan memejamkan mata erat-erat. Kami berdua sama-sama berhenti di tengah lorong, mungkin kalau ini lorong antar kelas aku akan mendapatkan banyak lemparan bola kertas dan lorong akan penuh dengan fansnya.

"Kenapa tidak berdiri tegak lagi huh?"

"A-ah iya maaf..." Aku menegakkan punggungku terlalu cepat, kesannya pasti sangat aneh. Ah...Aku malu;;; Pasti Junhoe sunbaenim menganggapku aneh dan berusaha menjauhiku, itu akan semakin membuatku susah untuk mendekatinya dengan Donghyuk...

"Kau teman anak lelaki yang agak gembul berambut agak cokelat dan memakai anting salib sebelah itu bukan?"

Aku terkejut sampai tak sadar kedua pupilku terbuka lebar dan mulutku mengeluarkan suara.

" _N-nde_? _Cheoyo_?"

Junhoe sunbae mengangguk yakin sebelum mengulas senyum tipis.

Aku harusnya mengabadikannya bukan mematung seperti ini T_T kalau Donghyuk tidak mau juga ini akan menjadi foto yang laku saat dicetak, bisa membantu ibukuT_T

" _Hoksi..._ " Aku menggaruk pipiku sebentar sebelum berpikir. "Apa Junhoe _sunbaenim_ mengetahui nama-"

"Ya, aku tau."

...

...

...

..

.

.

.

 _Eomma,_ tolong anakku ini, sepertinya aku mau pingsan...

Rencanaku akan sangat mudah untuk diselesaikan!

Donghyuk tidak perlu merasa kesepian hanya mempunyai teman sepertiku yang tak selalu ada untuknya!

Kisah cinta Donghyuk tidak akan tragis sepertiku!

Donghyuk akan-

"Kim Hanbin kan?"

 ** _JDERRR!_**

Sepersekian detik kemudian, wajah bahagiaku menjadi kosong.

 _Loh kok malah jadi aku?!_

 **...tbc**

 **Plotwist?!**

 **Nggak lah ngehe.**

 **Kok suka Hanbin disini ya;; apa banget deh Donghyuk kek galak banget, gak kaya aslinya;; (mau pake jinan tapi nanti pada bilang jinan sama june aja, maka yoyo juga nanti gitu lagi)**

 **Sesuai janji ya, yang menang junbin! Dan ini publish telat sehari ehe.**

 **Sepertinya akan singkat nih chapnya?**

 **Dan**

 **Kangen iKON:(**


	3. 2

**I Like You**

| Kim Hanbin || Goo Junhoe |

| School Life, Romance, Comedy |

| Teen for lyfe y | **(ps; hanbin lebih muda)**

* * *

 ** _Junhoe's POV_**

Namanya Kim Hanbin.

Aku tidak terlalu tau tentangnya tetapi pernah suatu hari, adik kelas satu ini melambaikan tangannya seharian padaku dan pandangan mata kita selalu saja bertemu.

Entah itu bertemu di kantin dimana moodku sedang buruk dan tidak ingin berkumpul dengan teman-temanku yang berisik, bertemu di lorong, ujung toilet, saat masuk sekolah, atau pulang sekolah di depan gerbang. Anak itu tak henti-hentinya melambaikan tangan dengan riang dan heboh kepadaku sampai aku takut salah ngira bahwa itu sebenarnya bukan untukku.

Tapi siluet tubuh yang terlihat di manik matanya adalah siluet tubuhku.

Dan anehnya, aku refleks akan membalas lambaian tidak terduganya dengan ekspresi canggung, tak peduli beberapa kali aku mencubit tanganku atau menampar pipiku untuk berhenti melakukan 'kebiasaan' itu.

Iya, kebiasaan. Sepertinya sudah seperti kebiasaan.

Sejauh ini, aku belum pernah melihatnya selain sejak hari itu dan dia cukup berani untuk ukuran tingkat satu yang masih anak baru –tidak, maksudku untuk ukuran seorang fans, kakak tingkat saja kalah dari keberaniannya.

Tentu saja.

Kalau bukan karena dia fansku, untuk apa dia repot-repot seheboh itu minta di _notice_?

Karena penasaran dengan sikap beraninya yang muncul tiba-tiba, aku mencari tau tentangnya.

Maksudku berkamuflase menjadi orang lain di sekolah dan curi-curi dengar percakapannya dalam jarak dekat.

Sulit memang dengan tubuh setinggi ini dan rahang setajam ini. Mau menyamar seperti apa lagi aku kalau dari awal sudah kesulitan seperti ini?

Ajaibnya, hanya dengan memakai seragam sekolah lengkap –sampai jas di musim panas–, anak itu tidak mengenaliku bahwa menyadari ada orang aneh yang mencurigakan memakai pakaian serba tertutup –sampai ke kancing–, bermasker, serta berkacamarta mengikuti gerak-geriknya.

Kupikir dia akan heboh dan mengajakku, sebagai Goo Junhoe tanpa penyamaran atau orang asing di sekitarnya berbicara karena nada periang dan pembawaannya tapi ternyata dia fokus sekali dengan makanan, lawan bicara, dan buku-bukunya sendiri tanpa memperhatikan sekitar.

Hah, aku terlalu paranoid. Kupikir aku akan diajak bicara olehnya sampai ditarik-tarik kemanapun dan dipaksa kemana-mana olehnya.

Ternyata tidak.

Dan dia tidak cukup buruk menurutku.

Bibirnya cukup tebal tapi pas, warnanya merah seperti apel.

Sepasang matanya yang besar karena ukuran bola mata bukan karena kelopak mata ganda menambah kesan polos.

Wajahnya sangat polos –sekali-kali akan ada kacamata bulat bertengger di hidungnya tapi saat dia menyunggingkan senyum, _apple's cheeks_ nya muncul seperti mengajakmu untuk ikut tertawa tanpa alasan.

Oh ya, nama Kim Hanbin di hari kelima aku mencari taunya

(((ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak mencari tau tidak sampai lima hari berturut-turut)).

Agak sulit karena teman-temannya yang selalu berganti menghampirinya di kantin memanggilnya 'biai' untuk urusan efisiennya.

Hanbin terlalu pendek dan terkesan kosong untuk ukuran nama. Jarang digunakan pula untuk untuk nama.

Dan aku baru tau bahwa sebenarnya aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum hari itu saat temanku yang kubawa di hari (sesungguhnya) pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya berkomentar ketika melihatnya lagi-lagi melambaikan tangan untukku.

Hari pertama kali masuk sekolah, 3 bulan lalu.

3 bulan terlalu lama untuk mempersiapkan diri mendekati seseorang atau memutuskan untuk naksir atau ngefans pada seseorang.

Apalagi orang itu adalah aku, haha.

Temanku bilang –namanya Kim Mingyu– kalau anak itu nampak tidak tertarik saat pertama kali melihatku –atau lebih tepatnya berdebat soal bangku kantin meski baik aku dan dia tidak membuka suara– tapi setelah melihat teman yang dibawanya hari itu berceloteh seharian –tentunya membicarakanku, dia mulai nampak sangat tertarik melebihi saat berbicara, bertegur sapa, atau basa-basi dengan siswa-siswi yang dikenalnya.

Aku berusaha mengingat siapa yang dibawa Hanbin saat itu dan aku baru sadar kalau itu temannya yang hampir setiap hari bersama Hanbin.

Sepertinya mereka berteman baik karena sepasang manik jernih miliknya selalu berbinar kalau sudah berhadapan dengan anak itu meskipun anak yang lebih gembul darinya seharian terus mengomel dan hanya dia yang bersuara.

Aku juga baru sadar, dia selalu bertindak heboh padaku kalau ada anak itu sementara anak itu menatap heran Hanbin.

Makcomblang kah?

Maksudku anak yang satunya, bukan Hanbin.

Aku selalu kesulitan untuk menemukannya selain dia yang menemukanku. Perawakkannya terlalu kecil dan dia sangat cepat untuk menyelinap, ditambah lagi aku hanya mau menemuinya berdua saja tanpa temannya sementara tidak hari dimana dia berjalan seorang diri.

Aku juga sulit untuk tidak bersama orang lain saat berjalan, maksudku yah –ehem- fans-fansku selalu menempel padaku. Mencari tempat agak sepi untuk memulai percakapan juga agak sulit ditemukan, aku jarang seperti itu.

Memulai percakapan.

Entah, aku ingin saja melakukannya. Ingin mengetahui jenis fansku yang berbeda ini. Dia cukup unik untuk ukuran seorang fans karena aku merasa seperti seorang artis saja jika melihatnya haha.

Mungkin ingin menanyakan kenapa menyukaiku? Kenapa dengan tingkahnya? Atau mengucapkan terimakasih.

Ajaib, seorang Goo Junhoe hendak berterimakasih kepada seseorang.

Jadi saat kesempatan datang seperti ini, aku tidak banyak membuang waktu.

"Eeeh?"

Aku mengulas senyum terbaik milikku. Senyum miring yang biasanya menumbangkan banyak orang yang melihat.

Hanbin benar-benar fans beruntung karena secara eksklusif melihat senyumku, apalagi ini hanya untuknya.

Sama beruntungnya karena membuatku penasaran.

Hehe.

"A-aku sunbaenim? A-ah maksudnya...saya?"

"Iya, kamu," Senyumku kali ini berubah menjadi senyum unjuk gigi sampai mataku menyipit. "Kim Hanbin, itu buat kamu. Memang disini ada orang lain lagi?"

"Satu lagi, panggil _sunbae_ atau _hyung_ saja, tidak usah menyebut dirimu itu 'saya'."

Dia menggaruk tengkuknya sebentar. "Y-yah, tidak ada orang lain lagi sih..."

"Tapi...apa tidak salah kak?"

"Salah?" Salah satu alisku naik. "Salah kenapa?"

Tidak aneh kalau anak ini nampak kelabkkan dan gugup.

Justru aneh kalau dia tidak terpesona padaku yang kharismanya sudah tingkat maksimal.

Kurang apa lagi dari diriku coba? Kkkk~ Berdoa saja Hanbin tidak mimisan karenanya.

"Su-sunbae? Ha-halo?"

"Hmm?" Senyumku melebar, kali ini hanya senyum biasa tidak ada aksi unjuk gigi. Suaraku juga sudah kubuat serendah mungkin.

"Anu...Itu... _Sunbae..._ Apa... _sunbae_ tidak pegal? Posisi kita terlalu dekat dan _sunbae_ terlihat tidak nyaman."

Oh.

Astaga.

Apa _image_ ku sekarang hancur?

Sekarang posisiku kelewat membungkuk untuk menyamakan wajah kami dan Hanbin mau tak mau menundukkan kepalanya agar keningnya tidak terbentuk milikku.

Aneh.

Posisi yang aneh dan sungguh memalukkan.

Bagaimana bisa aku tertarik padanya? Kkk~ benar-benar menarik.

Buru-buru aku menegakkan punggung dan mengusap poni komaku yang baru saja dipoles minyak rambut tadi pagi –menata kembali kharismatikku.

"Ah ya, maaf. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu dengan jelas, apalagi mendengar suara kecilmu. Maafkan aku, pasti kau merasa tersinggung ya karena aku membungkuk?"

"Ah tidak," Kepalanya terangkat dan ekspresi riangnya muncul. "Aku senang malah, ah~ seniorku ini ternyata sangat baik ya! Padahal selama ini banyak yang berkomentar buruk tentangmu karena wajah jutek itu tapi ternyata itu semua salah ya! Wah, aku jadi tidak perlu khawatir lagi!"

Tidak kok.

Maksudku tidak semuanya salah.

Memangnya aku seburuk itu apa? Fansku banyak tapi tak ada satupun yang kukencani atau permainkan kok.

Lucu sekali anak ini begitu memperhatikan imageku. Khawatir katanya? Khawatir fansku berkurang? Aigo...

Tapi tak apa, anak ini sudah masuk perangkat ucapan manisku.

Goo Junhoe meminta maaf? Goo Junhoe sopan? Mingyu pasti sudah berhasil mengencani Wonwoo kalau sampai hal itu terjadi.

"Ada apa ya sampai kau mengikuti-"

"Nih!"

Aku tercengah.

Menerima hadiah sudah merupakan hal biasa bagiku.

Tapi diberikan langsung? Oleh anak senormal dia? Kupikir Hanbin akan seperti fans sepertinya; menyembunyikan di dalam loker atau atas meja.

Padahal seingatku seriang-riangnya Hanbin, temannya tidak terlalu banyak. Dia juga jarang keluar kelas kecuali ke kantin dan perpustakaan dan cukup berprestasi.

Seharusnya orang seperti itu pemalu bukan?

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Untukku?"

"Ya!"

Tawaku tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

Aku agak takut Hanbin akan merasa terlukai karena menganggap remeh kadonya tetapi ternyata manik matanya justru berbinar.

"Woah! Sudah menyukainya ya?"

Aku mengangguk sembari mengontrol tawaku.

"Ya," Senyumku kembali terulas. Hanbin benar-benar menang banyak, sudah melihat senyum terbaikku, mendengar suara terbaikku, sikap sopanku, dan sekarang suara tawa berhargaku. Heran rasanya anak ini tidak mengeluarkan ponsel untuk mengabadikannya; pasti itu akan laku dijual.

"Aku sangat menyukainya."

Aku mengatakannya dengan maksud dua arah. Kalau dia paham seharusnya sekarang wajahnya memera-

"Wah! _Sunbae_ kalau senyum dan tertawa terlihat lebih baik! Murah senyum ya? Senang rasanya!"

-astaga, anak ini benar-benar polos! Dia sama sekali tidak mengenalku huh?

Apa aku berdosa karena mempermainkannya?

Ah, tidak kok. Aku hanya sedang berusaha dekat dengan fans saja.

Aku hendak mengucapkan terimakasih padanya sebagai penutup sikap baikku saat dia terlebih dahulu berlari menuju ke ujung lorong dimana aku baru saja keluar dari sana, ruang guru.

"Sunbae! Aku duluan ya! Hati-hati di jalan!"

Loh? Dia datang bukan karena mengikutiku?

Lalu kenapa kotak kecil ini bisa dibawanya? Selalu dibawa kemana-mana kah?

Astaga, untuk ucapanku tadi sempat terpotong atau imageku bisa hilang lagi di hadapannya.

"Hey, Kim Hanbin! Kita akan bertemu lagi!" teriakku cukup keras karena anak itu sibuk berlari mundur sembari melambaikan tangannya, senyumnya juga merekah seperti baru saja lega setelah melaksanakan suatu tugas-

Tunggu.

Apa? Tugas?

Ah, mungkin ini perasaanku saja.

"Nde! Belajar yang rajin, sunbae!"

"...menyukaimu!"

Lambaikan tanganku yang baru saja kulakukan langsung berhenti sejenak.

Astaga.

Fansku baper lagi.

Pasti 97lines yang lain akan berisik tentang hal ini.

Tapi tak tau mengapa, aku senang mengetahuinya.

Ya, aku juga menyukaimu, Kim Hanbin.

...Sebagai fans mungkin?

.

.

.

.

 ** _(Normal's pov)_**

Hanbin melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan dan hati berbunga-bunga.

Rencana kado sudah berhasil dilaksanakannya. Isi kado itu tidak terlalu berharga memang tapi itu adalah barang dan makanan yang disukai, berhubungan, serta selalu dibawa Donghyuk seperti piercing, topi, kupluk, kacamata, snack, dll. Keterlaluan jika dengan 'kode' sebesar itu, Junhoe tidak tau siapa yang menyukainya dengan serius dan pantas disukai balik; apalagi parah jika Junhoe tidak tau siapa itu Kim Donghyuk.

Jika kau menyangka Hanbin membelanjakan itu semua tentu saja tidak, Donghyuk sangat suka berbagi dan benda-benda tersebut adalah hasil pengumpulannya selama seminggu.

Genius bukan? Hehehe~

Tapi dia agak merasa menyesal dan sedih sekarang.

Seharusnya dia benar-benar merekam wajah Junhoe atau minimal suaranya saja. Wajah seniornya tak main-main tampannya, tak heran fansnya banyak jadi sedih rasanya hanya Hanbin yang menikmatinya sendirian tanpa berbagi dengan Donghyuk yang selama ini selalu berbagi dengannya. Ini tidak bisa disebut sebagai pengkhianatan kan?

 _Lainkali aku tidak boleh seperti ini, ya harus!_

Langkah kakinya perlahan-lahan mulai melambat dan semakin dekat ruang guru, semakin tegas.

Setegas keteguhan hatinya untuk cepat-cepat membuat Junhoe dan Donghyuk jadian saja.

Dia sangat optimis hal itu akan terjadi karena tidak ada satupun wanita atau pria yang bisa mengalahkan sahabatnya itu. Junhoe pasti tertarik –semua orang yang _bottom_ saja sempat tertarik padanya juga.

Tanpa ia sadari bahwa sebenarnya melihat Junhoe dalam jarak sedekat itu dan terkena terpaan nafasnya membuat lambung seperti jatuh ke dasar jurang dan hatinya bersalto ria.

Sebenarnya, di balik ekspresi riangnya tadi, Hanbin berusaha keras untuk mengontrol dirinya.

 _Ini bukan...nikung kan? Iya kan? Ayolah, Kim Hanbin! Kau hanya tak terbiasa saja ya!_

 **...tbcea**

 **Jadi tuh ceritanya june geer. hanbin terlalu polos.**

 **Aslinya mah, donghyuk kagak suka tapi hanbin salah mengartikan kekesalan dongie pada june sebagai bumbu cinta karena dongie gapernah tuh ngomongin cowok selama ini/?**

 **Yaudah itu aja .y (((btw keknya mingyu-june itu sahabat-able bgt HAHA)))**

 **Uuu~ senang rasanya jadwal apdet jung agak membaik sekarang, bawaannya tuh kaya 'ih gaenak belom apdet htgyh meanie di wp, gatel mau apdet' padahal mah apdet baru saja 5 hari lalu:D abis apdet keinget lagi, 'eh iya boyfriend tsun:" ' apdet lah lagi, lalu baru ngeh 'target tanggung nih mau inti!' bikin lagi, nah semua ff baru udah kelar yamasa i like you gasekalian di apdetin? Yaudah gitu aja siklusnya~ ena ya hehe.**

 **(ps; jangan tanya sick. Aku gamau dabel baper bad blood dan sick sekaligus. Tolong disini hujan dan malam minggu:")**


	4. 3

**I Like You**

| Kim Hanbin || Goo Junhoe |

| School Life, Romance, Comedy |

| Teen for lyfe y | **(ps; hanbin lebih muda)**

* * *

Hanbin tak bisa berhenti menepuki kedua pipinya sendiri.

 _Aigo aigo_

 _Pipi kamu kenapa sih?_

 _Kenapa memanas? Kamu malu? Tapi malu kenapa?_

 _Karena kak Junhoe? Kenapa dengan kak Junhoe? Terlalu tampan kah?_

 _Tapi temanmu itu menyukainya, Kim!_

"Bin...Kau sakit?"

"Eeh?" Hanbin menoleh dan mendapati raut khawatir terpancarkan jelas di wajah temannya tersebut, Kim Donghyuk.

"Pipimu terus memerah dan semakin memerah. Ke UKS saja yuk?"

"Ka-kalau mau bolos sastra Inggris bukan begini juga caranya..."

"Eih," Donghyuk berdecak keras sebelum memukul pelan kepala bagian belakang temannya itu. "Kau juga terdengar gugup dan terbata. Biasanya kalau sakit, kau tidak bisa bersuara tapi tanda-tanda seperti itu juga dimiliki orang lain yang sakit. Hmmmm."

Selagi Donghyuk berpikir, Hanbin kembali asik dengan pikirannya.

 _Kenapa kau langsung terpikirkan kata 'suka'?_

 _Bisa saja mengagumi wajah tampannya saja kan!_

 _Junhoe sunbae kan memang tampan, huh._

 _Belum tentu suka, mungkin segan atau menghormati._

 _Atau malu karena tau Donghyuk, calon orang yang disukainya berteman dengan orang aneh?_

 _Tunggu._

 _Yang disukainya kan nanti Kim Donghyuk! Bukan aku!_

 _Memangnya aku tak dianggap kasatmata apa di mata Junhoe t.t Mana aku selalu disamping Donghyuk yang selalu bersinar. Semua orang juga hanya melihat Donghyuk bukan aku t.t_

 _Pasti yang diingatnya hanya orang aneh ternyata temannya yang memberi kado agar keduanya jadian._

 _Tidak cukup buruk agar Junhoe sunbae tidak salah sangka dan justru mengira aku menyukainya._

 _Ti-tidak!_

 _Apaan sih kau, geer sekali. Pasti dia tidak akan menyukaimu lah! Ini kan cerita pangeran dan putri bukan pangeran dan kaki tangan!_

Langsung saja Hanbin mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Hey hey, kau benar-benar sakit ya?"

"Sakit jiwa sih iya."

Donghyuk melempar tatapan prihatin.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga kalau kau itu sakit jiwa."

"Pelajaran Sastra Inggris memang membuat otak matang kok."

"I feel you."

"Eh itu lagu Wonder Girls ya."

"Ngomong-ngomong mereka sudah bubar:("

"Padahal kukira kau habis menemui seseorang makanya pipimu memerah begitu."

 _Eh?_

Hanbin menoleh dan tanpa sadar membesarkan kedua bola matanya.

Tetapi Donghyuk tidak melihatnya karena terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"E-eh tidak, tentu saja tidak. Siapa yang mau ketemu juga sampai membuat aku merona?"

"Aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa bisa seperti ini..."

 _Ada baiknya jangan bicara tentang Junhoe dulu._

 _Donghyuk itu Tsundere jadi pasti malah ribut dan memaki-maki kalau tau aku memberikan kado atas namanya._

"Mungkin kau..." Hanbin berusaha meningkatkan kemampuan indra pendengerannya saat Donghyuk mencoba mendekati telinganya.

"...sedang _heat_?"

"Hah? Haid?"

"Heh! Kau tidak tau? Bahahahah! Makanya jangan baca _science_ novel terus!"

"Kim Donghyuk, Kim Hanbin. Apa pelajaran saya sekarang sudah tidak menarik lagi untuk diperhatikan?"

"Eh anu tidak, bu. Maksud saja-"

"Donghyuk yang daritadi bicara, bu."

Donghyuk melotot sementara Hanbin kembali sibuk dengan catatannya.

 _Shit-honey-innocent-_ Kim Hanbin _back again._

"Y-yha!"

* * *

Donghyuk masih terus menatap Hanbin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kamu...benar-benar baik-baik saja?"

Hanbin tidak terlalu terbuka tentang keluarganya. Harus Donghyuk sendiri yang turun tangan menanyakannya atau langsung datang ke rumahnya, tidak hanya kepada Donghyuk saja tapi Hanbin juga tidak cukup terbuka dengan keluarganya sendiri.

Siapa lagi yang akan mendengarkan Hanbin yang bisa saja ingin bercerita kalau bukan dirinya?

"Orang gila itu tidak pernah mengaku dia gila jadi...kau benar-benar sakit ya?"

Pelajaran sastra Inggris tau-tau sudah memasuki 15 menit terakhir setelah ia menyelesaikan hukuman lari bolak balik tangga saat jam pelajaran kedua dari 4 jam untuk sastra dan Hanbin masih sama seperti saat ia pergi.

Hanbin yang tak merapihkan rambutnya yang nampak seperti ijuk itu dan masih terus memandangi lapangan sekolah yang kosong dari jendela.

Dia juga tak kunjung membalas pertanyaannya.

Padahal Donghyuk benar-benar khawatir sekarang.

Terakhir kali Hanbin sakit itu efeknya sangat fatal. Karena terlalu menganggapnya remeh dan menahannya karena 'nanti saja tunggu hal ini selesai' atau 'sedikit lagi'; saat praktek ujian renang, Hanbin mengambil start duluan karena pingsan dan masuk ke dalam air.

Dokter waktu itu bilang Hanbin sudah demam dari tiga hari yang lalu tapi karena jadwal ujian praktek yang padat, dia jadi tidak mengetahuinya dan tidak sadar, mengira itu hanya pegal-pegal dan kurang istirahat semata.

Lebih mengerikannya lagi, saat perpisahan kelas 9 dulu; semuanya lagi asik-asik bermain panjat tebing, Hanbin yang hampir mencapai puncak justru tertidur akibat tak tidur karena terlalu bersemangat untuk outbound, mengakibatkan tali yang tak siap menahan tubuhnya menurunkanya secara mendadak ke martas di bawah.

Alasan yang sangat remeh dan itu membuat Donghyuk gemas.

"Kim Hanbin."

Hanbin menoleh. "Ya?"

Donghyuk menghela nafas. "Kau tidak mendengarkanku."

Pemuda berpipi _apple_ ini mengerjap pelan.

"Kau...bicara apa tadi? Sejak kapan kembali ya?"

"Sejak 10 menit yang lalu, aku hanya bisa memperhatikanmu saja."

Senyumnya perlahan merekah. Manik matanya juga mulai berbinar. "Ya? Ada apa ya? Kamu bisa kan mengulanginya untukku kalau itu sangat penting? Apa tentang Junh-"

"Tidak . Tidak usah. Tidak penting kok tapi..."

"Tidak ada masalah kan? Di rumah? Di lorong sekolah tadi? Di kelas? Atau-"

 ** _KRINGGGGG_**

Hanbin terkekeh nyaring seperti suara bel yang berdering saat ini.

Waktunya berganti pelajaran.

Olahraga.

"Kau masih memikirkannya juga? Tidak usah repot-repot memikirkanku seperti i-"

"Itu karena kau sahabatku dan selalu ada untukku, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalasmu," potong Donghyuk cepat. Dia masih kekeuh duduk di kursinya sementara Hanbin sudah bergerak ke loker untuk mengambil seragam olahraganya.

"Waktu bagimu itu sangat penting kan? 15 menit bisa kau habiskan untuk membaca 150 halaman daripada mendengar-"

"Karena aku suka mendengarkan dan hanya kamu yang suka menceritakannya...padaku."

Donghyuk tidak tau ekspresi apa yang ditunjukkan oleh Hanbin saat ini.

"Yang pasti...pertama-tama, aku minta maaf duluan."

"Heh?"

"Untuk apa?"

Hanbin menggeleng pelan lalu menutup lokernya.

"Hanya berjaga-jaga saja, takut lupa."

"Pokoknya aku minta maaf saja, maafkan aku ya?"

"Kau benar-benar sakit ya?"

Hanbin berdecak keras sebelum berbalik dan melempar satu set pakaian olahraga yang berukuran satu nomor di atasnya.

Seperti kebiasaannya. Itu milik Donghyuk yang selalu diambilnya meski si pemilik selalu mengeluh kalau dia bisa melakukan hal remeh seperti itu juga.

"Sudah kubilang tidak astaga! Kau mungkin yang sakit karena terobsesi menanyakannya terus!"

"Aku tidak!"

"Begitu juga denganku!"

"Sudah bilang saja 'kumaafkan'! itu mudah kan? Aku tidak tau itu untuk apa dan kau tidak tau juga, jadi kita sama-sama impas!"

"Yasudah, kau kumaafkan selaku hambaku yang seti-"

"Argh, kau menyebalkan Kim Donghyuk!"

Donghyuk tertawa keras untuk itu.

Dan Hanbin mengulas senyum tipis.

 _Maafkan aku sudah berbohong padamu._

 _Aku tidak bilang kalau bertemu dengan Junhoe sunbae; untuk dua alasan dan satunya lagi aku tidak tau itu untuk apa._

 _Aku juga tidak memotret Junhoe untukmu; kau pasti marah sekali._

 _Dan juga..._

 _...aku tidak menikungmu kan?_

* * *

 ** _Junhoe's POV_**

Hari baik. Cuaca baik. Mood baik. Orang baik. Wajah baik. Penampilan baik.

Aku menatap sesuatu yang sedaritadi kugenggam sepanjang perjalanan.

Dan juga hadiah baik.

Sebagai seorang idola, aku harus memperhatikan fansku kan?

Oh tidak, jangan salah sangka. Hampir tiap pertengahan bulan, aku selalu memberikan perhatian pada fansku seperti membalas surat, memberikan semangat di media sosial, selfie, dan beberapa kali mentraktir mereka atau membeberkan fakta tentangku.

Kali ini yang beruntung adalah seorang Kim Hanbin karena dia baru saja memberikanku hadiah –dan hanya dia satu-satunya di pertengahan bulan ini yang gencar menjadi fansku.

Kebaikkan hati seseorang harus kau balas dengan kebaikkan juga kan?

Aku hanya menghargai usahanya menjadi fansku (aku yakin kalau hari ini pasti banyak foto HQku yang tersebar dimana-mana) bukannya mengistimewakannya.

Ya, bukan mengistimewakannya.

Pasti teman-temanku sekarang sudah muntah mendengarnya.

Goo Junhoe? Tau baik dibalas baik?

Suka lucu deh .g

Ah tidak-tidak, aku sedang serius.

Aku memandangi lagi hadiah untuknya ini.

Aku tidak tau kesukaannya.

Pengamatanku selama 3 hari ini tidak terlalu membuahkan hasil kecuali mengetahui nama, eskul dan kelasnya saja.

Dia nampak seperti anak-anak lurus yang tidak mengeluh saat mendapatkan makan siang dalam menu tertentu alias tidak mempunyai yang disuka atau dibenci karena terbiasa diajarkan untuk terima apa adanya bukan adanya apa.

Dasar.

Tipe anak baik sekali huh.

Jadi kalau hanya sebuah Pringles alias snack ringan tidak masalah kan?

Tidak mungkin ada yang alergi Pringles, apalagi anak ini tidak mempunyai hal tertentu yang tidak disukainya.

Terlalu sederhana untuk balas budi ya?

Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha.

Atau aku harus memberikannya surat seperti di hadiahnya itu?

 _'_ _Terimakasih sunbae karena sudah terlahir di dunia ini. Aku memang terlihat tidak bisa diraih diluar, kaku, galak mungkin tetapi sebenarnya aku sangat menyukai sunbae! Nan namanbarabwa~'_

Surat yang polos sekali.

Bagaimana dengan isi surat seperti _'cokelatnya enak. Hersery Kisses seperti kode saja haha~ sticky notenya boleh juga, akan kugunakan untuk mengingatkanku tentang fans-fansku. Ah topi, aku jarang menggunakannya tapi lumayan. Hardcover notebook juga terlihat keren, merangkai surat untuk kalian rasanya akan bagus disana. Terimakasih untuk selama ini dan semuanya. Saranghaeyo'_?

Pasti teman-temanku sekarang sudah muntah mendengarnya pt. 2

Aku menggelengkan sedikit kepalaku sebelum mengulas senyum geli yang berhasil membuat separuh manusia di sekitarku ini menahan napas.

Aku saja selaku Goo Junhoe yang akan melakukannya merinding sendiri membayangkan diriku yang tak tau tata bahasa baik dan benar ini menulis surat.

Jadi begini saja sudah cukup. Tidak ada surat, bungkusan kado cantik. Hanya pringles dan pita dari kado fans yang lain beberapa puluh menit lalu –sayang sekali, coba dia lebih cepat mungkin aku akan membiarkan mereka berbagi pringles.

Pasti dia sudah senang sekali –mau suka atau tidak pada hadiahku. Siapa yang menyangka akan diberi hadiah balik coba?

Sekarang aku tinggal menemukannya; antara di kelas, kantin, atau-

–di lahan parkir sekolah seperti ini.

Aku menarik bibir sedikit lebih lebar sebelum melambaikan tangan.

Ah seharusnya tidak perlu, pasti dia tau akan akan kesini dan mengikutinya.

Karena dimana ada aku, disana ada dia. Selalu seperti itu.

Aku harus tau kebiasaannya juga kalau begitu caranya.

Hanbin terlihat bergeming di tempatnya, membuatku agak terkunci juga melihat sepasang manik mata itu.

...Terlalu jernih juga ya. Kelewat jernih.

Oh astaga, Goo Junhoe. Orang bermata jernih itu masih banyak jadi tidak mengherankan, ckck.

Aku hendak berlari mendekatinya saat Hanbin lebih cepat dalam mengambil langkah.

...Untuk menjauhiku?

"Hey!"

Lahan parkir sudah tidak terlalu ramai karena banyak yang sudah pulang tapi Hanbin tampak berpura-pura tak mendengar dengan terus berlari sampai keluar gerbang.

Untuk apa dia berlari kalau tidak mendengar teriakkan bassku huh? Tidak bisa berpura-pura sekali.

"Hey! Tunggu!"

Yugyeom muncul di ujung lorong yang lain sembari melambaikan tangan tetapi aku terlalu sibuk untuk melompat ke atas motor dan menyalakannya.

Kalau tidak cepat, aku akan kehilangannya dan Yugyeom akan minta diantar pulang lagi.

Aku kan sudah susah payah mencari pringles ini di lingkungan sekolah, setidaknya dia harus menghargai balik usahaku.

 ** _BREEEMMM!_**

"OI! PENDEK! MAU KEMANA KAU?"

"Ada urusan, berisik!"

Aku memutar gas lebih dalam yang membuat laju motorku bertambah.

Hey.

Aku sudah berusaha bersikap baik juga meski hanya dimulai dari fans.

Seharusnya dia berterimakasih kuladenin.

Dan tidak mungkin seorang fans kabur dari idolanya kan.? Dimana-mana mengejar, mengikuti, minta foto, dan lainnya.

Apalagi pergi dengan wajah memera-

Oh astaga.

Jangan bilang bahwa Hanbin itu segelintir fansku yang...

...menyukaiku sebagai laki-laki bukannya idol?

 **...tbcccc**

 **Kok banyak? Iya hehe.**

 **Aku mau hiatus:")**

 **Musim ujian dan ujan**

 **Gadeng, lagi dimintain lpj;;;;; hayo jangan lupa belajar!**

 **Myan chingurdeul.**

 **Dan sarangburung! - jung**


	5. 4

**I Like You**

| Kim Hanbin || Goo Junhoe |

| School Life, Romance, Comedy |

| Teen for lyfe y | **(ps; hanbin lebih muda)**

* * *

"KIM HANBIN!"

Rasanya jantung Hanbin sebentar lagi akan lepas dari tempatnya.

 _A-aish, Donghyuk kemana sih? Apa meminta supirnya pulang itu selama ini?_

 _Lagipula kenapa Junhoe sunbae seperti mengejarku hidup-hidup? Dia tidak sabar menunggu atau malu mengajak Donghyuk pulang kah? Padahal kan aku sudah susah payah membujuknya untuk tidak pulang naik mobil untuk menunggu Junhoe sunbae muncul dan menawarkan pulang bersama!_

 _Atau kado yang kuberikan itu salah ya? Bukan seleranya? Tapi siapa yang tidak suka cokelat...Atau dia tau kalau itu bukan pemberian secara langsung dari Donghyuk melainkan barang usahaku sendiri?! apa aku lupa menuliskan nama Donghyuk disana? Tidak-tidak, lebih gawat lagi kalau aku menulis namaku sendiri!_

"Kim Hanbin!"

 _GAWAATTT!_

 _Kenapa tidak menyerah saja sih? Apa sunbae tidak malu berteriak di depan umum seperti itu? aku tau kalau dia menjelang akan cinta buta pada Donghyuk jadi tidak akan peduli pada jumlah fansnya yang akan berkurang karena tindakkan memalukan ini tapi tetap saja!_

"Kau mau kita terus kejar-kejaran seperti ini sampai urat malumu putus ya?"

Hanbin berhenti berlari.

 _Benar juga._

 _Bagaimana dengan urat maluku?_

Tanpa sadar, wajahnya sudah memerah sampai ke telinga.

Junhoe tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat Hanbin benar-benar sudah berhenti dan segera menepikkan motornya di sebelah pemuda itu.

"Nah kalau begini kan gampang."

"Kalau tidak kejar-kejaran kan jadi tidak capek."

"Image kita sudah keburu tercoreng."

Junhoe membetulkan sedikit anak rambutnya yang berantakkan tertiup angin.

"Aku sih tidak peduli dengan image. Orang ganteng bebas kan?"

Hanbin akui bahwa seniornya ini memang tampan tapi melihatnya mengakui secara blak-blakkan seperti itu...

 _Ewh._

 _Jadi seperti ini ya tipe seorang Kim Donghyuk? Tidak dapat disangka._

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau lari menghindariku?"

"Su-sunbae sendiri kenapa mengejarku?"

Hanbin tidak berani menoleh ke lawan bicaranya, apalagi menatap matanya.

Takut hal yang dia takutkan akan terjadi.

 _Ini gak nikung kan?_

"Ah, kupikir kau fansnya ilfeel karena aku memuji diri terlalu berlebihan," Junhoe mengangguk pelan sementara Hanbin mengerutkan keningnya.

 _Fans?_

"Tapi aku memang tampan kan?"

Lambat-lambat, Hanbin menganggukkan kepalanya.

Junhoe tersenyum puas sebelum menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Hanbin.

Hanbin menahan nafas tanpa alasan jelas

"Anak pintar. Jadi aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu duluan," Hanbin semakin menahan nafasnya saat tau-tau Junhoe sudah merangkul bahunya dan bahu keduanya sudah saling bersentuhan.

Sepanjang trotoar yang dekat dengan lokasi sekolah ini masih cukup ramai oleh siswa-siswi dari sekolah mereka tetapi mereka semua nampak tidak begitu peduli pada sekitar.

"Alasan sederhana...Karena mau membalas kebaikkanmu?" Buru-buru Junhoe menarik kantong plastik belanja dari stang motornya lalu menyerahkannya kepada yang lebih muda.

"Ini, untuk fansku yang baik sebagai rasa terimakasih. Bukankah manis kalau saling bertukar kado seperti ini? Err...aku hanya berusaha bersikap sebagai idola yang baik kalau kau mau tau."

"Oh ya, maaf tidak kubungkus. Tidak sempat. Aku juga tidak tau kau suka Pringles atau tidak tapi siapa yang tidak suka camil-"

"Tapi Kim Donghyuk tidak suka..."

Junhoe mengerutkan keningnya. Sepertinya dia baru saja mendengar gumaman Hanbin. "Heh?"

Hanbin sudah lupa akan bau parfum alami yang menguar dari tubuh Junhoe dengan menghela nafas berat. Kepalanya tertunduk layu meski tangan Junhoe sudah tak ada disana.

Tiba-tiba moodnya buruk.

"Donghyuk...tidak boleh makan snack atau camilan manis lain," Tak sengaja ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Dia...sakit."

Menjadi chaebol bukanlah hal yang mudah. Hanbin hanya iri dengan kasih sayang yang dimiliki oleh Donghyuk bukan karena kekayaannya karena itu harus dibayar dengan mahal; meskipun keluarganya bahagia tetapi Donghyuk menurunkan penyakit diabetes dan sebagai image percontohan untuk masyarakat dan seringnya muncul di surat kabar atau televisi mengharuskan Donghyuk yang sebenarnya dulu sangat gembul untuk berdiet demi menjaga tubuhnya terlihat bugar di depan umum.

Dan itu membuat Hanbin sedih karena dulu ibunya sudah membawakan berbagai macam kue buatan rumah tiap kali Hanbin berkunjung.

Sekarang tidak ada hubungan timbal balik; hanya Donghyuk yang selalu memberikan apapun padanya tapi tidak dengan Hanbin.

Junhoe memang sering dimaki sebagai pemuda berhati es oleh sahabat-sahabatnya sendiri tetapi dia tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak menyadari bahwa Hanbin sekarang terlihat sedih dan begitu rapuh, apalagi dengan bahu kecilnya ini-

 _Tunggu dulu_.

Buru-buru Junhoe melepaskan rangkulan mereka dan mengambil sedikit jarak sebelum berdehem pelan.

Entah mengapa dia merasa malu.

Seorang fans dan idolanya seharusnya tidak sedekat ini kan?

"Eh, jangan menangis...Nanti semua orang yang melihat menganggap aku ini orang yang bu-"

"Kenanganmu bersama si Donghyuk-Donghyuk itu pasti sering bersangkutan dengan Pringles ya? Haduh, aku salah besar..."

Memang benar kalau Pringles ada hubungannya dengan persahabatan mereka. Hanbin sangat menyukai Pringles, apalagi yang berwarna hijau seperti yang dibawa Junhoe sekarang dan dulu, biasanya Hanbin selalu menyisakan Pringles baik pemberian Donghyuk atau dibeli dengan uang sakunya sendiri untuk dimakan bersama Donghyuk.

Pemuda manis ini menyukai Pringles tetapi Junhoe memberikan Pringles yang tentu saja bukan untuknya tetapi untuk Donghyuk yang dibantu Hanbin untuk dekat dengan Junhoe.

Tapi Donghyuk tidak bisa makan Pringles lagi dan itu membuatnya sedih; kenapa Junhoe harus membeli Pringles yang jelas-jelas disukai Hanbin?

 _A-apaan sih. Kenapa baper begini? Junhoe sunbae kan tidak tau jadi tidak salah..._

"Ti-tidak kok, _sunbae_ ," Hanbin menggeleng kecil sebelum mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan mengulas senyum tipis yang berusaha setegar mungkin.

Kalau Junhoe tidak salah dengar, adik kelasnya ini mengatakan bahwa sahabat yang selalu bersamanya itu sakit jadi tidak bisa makan camilan lagi seperti dulu.

Itu berarti Hanbin sedih karena tidak bisa berbagi makanan dengan Donghyuk seperti biasanya.

Benar bukan?

"Aku hanya teringat sesuatu sa-"

"Mau kutukarkan saja?" tanya Junhoe tiba-tiba sampai Hanbin tampak terkejut.

"Eh? Memangnya bisa ya sunbae?"

Junhoe meringis kecil. "Tidak tau sih tapi bisa dicoba kan?"

"A-ah tidak perlu, itu akan merepotkan..."

Hanbin kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan itu membuat Junhoe jadi merasa bersalah.

"Jadi hadiahnya ditolak?"

"Ti-tidak..."

Junhoe mengulas senyum lebar. "Kalau begitu kau makan saja, itu kan hadiah untukmu. Mungkin lainkali aku akan mentraktir kalian berdua kalau-"

"Hah?"

Junhoe mengerutkan keningnya.

 _Hah katanya? Tidak ada ucapan terimakasih atau apa gitu? Hah? 'hah' saja?_

 _Oke, Goo Junhoe sabar. Sepertinya Hanbin ini tipe orang yang sangat...lambat, bahasa halusnya?_

"Kenapa hah?"

Hanbin sedikit menjauhkan dirinya.

Goo Junhoe tetaplah Goo Junhoe. Tetap menyeramkan dengan suara berat dan inotasinya yang seperti terdengar tinggi.

Sekali lagi, Hanbin tidak menyangka bahwa tipe seorang Kim Donghyuk adalah seorang Goo Junhoe.

"I-itu a-anu...Ke-kenapa buat...ku?"

Junhoe tercengah sebentar.

 _Astaga._

 _Anak ini benar-benar lemot dan polos._

"Karena kau memberikanku hadiah? Memangnya ada alasan apa lagi?"

 _'_ _Karena memberikan hadiah'_

Hanbin tidak bisa menutupi sedikit perasaan kecewa yang menyelimuti hatinya.

 _Memang hanya karena memberi hadiah kok, apalagi? Jangan geer seperti itu..._

Pemuda Kim ini berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memukul kepalanya.

"Ti-tidak ada sih...tapi kan hadiah itu dari-"

Tanpa sadar, bibir tebal pemuda Goo ini sudah menyeringai kecil.

"Tapi kau yang mengantarkannya. Titik. Tidak ada penolakkan."

Hanbin mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata yang terbelak, terkejut.

"U-untukku?"

Pemuda Goo ini mengangguk. "Tentu saja, memang untuk siapa lagi?"

"U-umm..." Hanbin kembali menundukkan kepala dan itu membuat si kakak kelas terkekeh karenanya.

 _Pft._

 _Lucu sekali si Kim Hanbin ini._

 _Apa sebaiknya aku bilang saja kalau aku bisa saja menukar Pringles itu karena tidak enak hati dengan mengantarnya-_

"H-hiks!"

"Ah?" Junhoe terperangah dan langsung saja menarik kepala Hanbin untuk lebih dekat dengan wajahnya, takut-takut hanya salah dengar atau seedar suara angin.

Tidak.

Junhoe tidak salah dengar bahwa Hanbin sedang menangis.

Tapi kenapa?

"He-hei, aku benar-benar bisa menggantinya dengan hadiah lebih baik kalau kau tidak suka."

"Atau karena ini hanya sekedar Pringles? Astaga, Kim Hanbin berhentilah menangis, itu membuatku terlihat bu-"

"Te-terimakasih... _hyung_."

 _Eh?_

"Apa?" tanya Junhoe meminta pengulangan. Jam pulang sekolah sudah lama selesai tetapi jam pulang kantor baru saja dimulai, suara-suara kendaraan mulai terdengar dan saling bersaut-sautan jadi-

"Ku-kubilang te-terimakasih, hiks."

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis kalau berterimakasih?"

"Ka-karena..." Hanbin kembali menundukkan kepalanya saat Junhoe tak lagi menahan kepalanya. "...Aku senang. Aku belum pernah menerima kado dari orang lain selain Donghyuk dan keluargaku. Aku belum pernah mendapatkan barang yang orang lain mengatakan kalau itu milikku, aku tidak perlu berbagi."

Junhoe terkejut bukan kepalang saat Hanbin mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang dan membungkukkan badan di hadapannya.

"Terimakasih. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih _hyung_."

"He-hei, bangunlah. Orang-orang yang sedang berkendara bisa berhenti karenamu..."

"Aku sangat terharu dan bahagia. Terimakasih _senior_ dan maaf aku memanggilmu sok akrab seperti tadi, sekali lagi terimakasih."

Junhoe hendak mendekat saat Hanbin tiba-tiba menegakkan badannya lalu berlari menjauh lagi, meninggalkan Junhoe yang terbengong di tempat.

"Hari semakin malam dan udara mendingin. Terimakasih lagi _sunbae_ , aku akan selalu mengingatnya. Hati-hati di jalan!"

Hanbin mengangkat tangan kanannya setinggi mungkin sebelum melambaikannya sekuat tenaga.

Junhoe masih terbengong di tempat sampai siluet tubuh Hanbin menghilang di tikungan jalan.

 _Apa barusan aku melihat wajahnya bersemu seperti bunga di musim semi?_

"He-hei! Justru karena dingin, a-aku akan mengantarmu! Hei! Kim Hanbin!"

* * *

 _"_ _Sehangat matahari yang mencairkan salju di pagi hari_

 _Seindah bunga sakura yang menunjukkan keelokkannya di musim semi_

 _Sebahagia seorang wanita yang baru menjadi ibu saat melihat bayinya_

 _Semenyenangkan dan senyaman saat bergelung dalam kehangatan_

 _Itulah aku dengan hatiku saat ini._

 _Memangnya segundah saat menunggu hasil ujian._

 _Memang secemas saat menunggu orang tuamu kembali._

 _Tetapi di waktu yang bersamaan, meledak-meledak seperti kembang api._

 _Apa ini?_

 _Cinta? Kasih sayang? Atau apa?_

 _Perasaan sesederhana ini...apa?_

 _Apakah mungkin?_

 _Itulah aku dengan hatiku saat ini."_

Hanbin mengerjapkan matanya sebelum berdecak keras.

"Wah, dasar. Aku sudah tidak waras rupanya," Buru-buru dia merobek kertas dari buku catatannya yang biasa berisi berbagai macam lirik lagu atau hanya sekedar rap tak berarti.

"Wah, aku benar-benar sakit. Bukannya mengerjakan Fisika atau membuat lirik untuk kollab bersama Jiyong _hyung_."

Hanbin menggeleng pelan sebelum mengambil ponselnya di sebelah meja belajarnya.

Mungkin bercerita akan membuatnya lebih baik.

 **[Hanbin!]** _Donghyuk-ah_

 **[Hanbin!]** _Aku senang sekali hari ini_

 **[Hanbin!]** _Hanya senang saja. Tanpa alasan spesifik._

 **[Hanbin!]** _hanya...senang saja._

 **[Hanbin!]** _kau tau? Dia mengira aku fansnya. Lucu sekali._

 **[Hanbin!]** _hidup ini benar-benar lucu ya._

 **[Hanbin!]** _tapi aku senang._

Hanbin segera melempar ponselnya ke atas ranjang lalu kembali fokus dengan tugas Fisika serta lirik rappnya.

Tidak perlu menunggu balasan, ia hanya perlu seseorang untuk bercerita.

Meski hanya satu dua kata tak berarti.

 **...APAAN SIH INSPIRASI GOBLIN WKWK**

 **gely:) tau g:)**

 **apaan sih kok pendek bangettt /diamukmassa**

 **tapi ini belom selesai hiatusnya T_T**

 **gatau mau ngomong apa lagi aduh, salangheiyou:3**


	6. 5

**I Like You**

| Kim Hanbin || Goo Junhoe |

| School Life, Romance, Comedy |

| Teen for lyfe y | **(ps; hanbin lebih muda)**

* * *

"Pagi yeoro-"

Hanbin baru memasuki ruang kelas saat Donghyuk yang sedang bertugas menghapus bersih papan tulis tiba-tiba melempar asal penghapus tersebut lalu menarik Hanbin keluar, sejauh mungkin dari kelas.

"Hei hei ada a-"

"Kenapa kau mengirimkanku chat yang rancau itu?" serobot Donghyuk setelah melepaskan cekalan tangannya di pergelangan tangan Hanbin. Saat itu mereka berada di lorong dekat belakang sekolah.

Hanbin tampak kebingungan untuk menjawabnya. Takut ketahuan bahwa dia baru saja berbicara dengan Junhoe, yang seharusnya tidak dia lakukan, buru-buru ia membuka bibirnya-

"Puisi, kau baru membuat puisi lagi kan?"

Sepasang mata besarnya terbelak lebar.

 _Ah._

 _Syukurlah._

"E-eh itu..."

"Wah! Itu bagus! Akhirnya kau mau menulis lagi kan!" Jeritan Donghyuk yang cukup kepalang itu mengejutkannya. "Ayo serahkan ke guru bahasa kita, kau bisa diikutsertakan dalam lomba dan mendapat gelar juara!"

Hanbin mengelus-elus dadanya pelan, merasa lega; rahasianya tidak terbongkar dan pekikkan Donghyuk berjeda.

 _Tunggu, kenapa aku harus merahasiakannya?_

Oh tentu saja, karena aku takut disebut 'nikung', batinnya menjerit entah untuk keberapa kalinya sejak semalam.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak mau..." lirihnya. "Aku tidak bisa membaca puisi apalagi mengingatnya. Ingatanku agak kurang, hanya satu-satunya musik yang-"

"Dari puisi bisa dijadikan musik kok!" seru Donghyuk masih menggebu-gebu dengan api semangat paginya.

"Tapi sekolah..maunya nilai akademis kan?" tanya Hanbin dengan ekspresi sendu. "Tidak, terima-"

"Kau bisa membantu keuangan ibumu kalau menang dan mendapat hadiah. Itu lumayan. Kau akan punya alasan baru untuk menolak bantuan biaya pendidikan atau dariku."

"A-ah," Hanbin segera mengulas senyum tipis. "Akan kupikirkan lagi...mungkin."

Donghyuk membalas senyumnya, kali ini lebih lebar. Salah satu tangannya menepuk-nepuk lembut bahu kirinya.

"Aku yakin kau bisa kok! Eh tapi kenapa kau terlihat senang sekali ya di chat kemarin malam?" Matanya memicing curiga, wajahnya pun didekatkan.

Hanbin menggeleng panik. Dia menjauhkan wajahnya sejauh mungkin.

"Apa? Ti-tidak kok!"

"Ketemu Bobby _hyung_ ya saat berlatih basket? Kan dia terlihat _hot af_ saat berkeringat dan membuat inspirasi muncul, itu katamu waktu i-"

"Ti-tidak kok!"

"Kau pasti membayangkannya ya?"

"Hei! Ini masih pagi!"

"Pasti benar ya?"

"Astaga, tidak!"

Setidaknya, Hanbin benar-benar bersyukur memiliki seorang Kim Donghyuk sebagai sahabatnya. Donghyuk selalu tau ada saatnya dimana dia mau bercerita atau tidak.

* * *

"Bin! Bin!"

Hanbin menoleh ke belakang tetapi belakang sudah tembok, tidak ada siapapun disana.

Oh ya ngomong-ngomong mereka ada di kantin. Ah tidak, maksudnya Hanbin saja. Donghyuk ada urusan dengan organisasi kesiswaannya.

Dia heran tidak ada yang pernah memanggilnya seperti itu. Biasanya langsung nama lengkap –formal.

"Bin!"

Hanbin berdiri dari posisi duduknya tetapi sedetik kemudian dia kembali duduk dengan berisiknya.

Junhoe di ujung pintu kantin sudah melambaikan tangan.

 _Apa aku pura-pura tidak kenal saja? Pura-pura menutupi muka? Astaga memalu-eh kenapa harus aku yang malu? Justru aku bisa dalam bahaya karena fansnya!_

Buru-buru Hanbin mengambil buku-buku serta makan siangnya keluar dari kan-

"-Nah! Ketemu! Tertangkap kau!"

 _Haduh._

Hanbin yang menutupi matanya sekilas mengintip ke arah pergelangan tangannya yang dicekal berujar lirih, "Su-sunbae..."

"Aku sudah memanggilmu daritadi pagi tapi terus kau abaikan. Kau itu berangkat ke sekolah jalan kaki kah? Padahal mau kutawari berangkat bersama."

Hanbin terlihat terkejut sampai sedikit membuka bibirnya. _Be-benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak mendengarnya ya? Pagi-pagi kan sekolah sepi..._

 _Tapi kenapa sunbae satu ini tidak malu-malu juga? Apa saking terkenalnya ya? Aku yang tidak enak seperti mengekspos hubungan backstreet di depan umum..._

"Kau sudah selesai makan ya?"

"Eh oh...," Hanbin melirik kotak bekalnya dan susu yang dibeli di kantin tadi. Tinggal setengah tapi kalau dia bilang belum selesai memangnya apa yang akan terjadi? Diajak makan bersama? Tidak mung-

"Kalau belum, ayo makan bersama. Aku sudah pernah menjanjikanmu untuk mentraktirmu kan?"

-apa yang tidak mungkin bisa terjadi bagi Goo Junhoe.

Hanbin lagi-lagi terkejut sampai tak sengaja dia menarik kasar tangannya cepat dari cekalan Junhoe.

"Ma-maaf," Matanya tak bisa melihat Junhoe (aneh sangat aneh, dia biasanya berbicara langsung di matanya) dan jantungnya mulai tak normal. Ini bahaya.

"Sa-saya harus segera ke kelas, Do-donghyuk menunggu ta-tapi!" Hanbin menutup mulutnya. Astaga, apa-apaan kenapa dia berteriak sih?

Junhoe yang sama terkejutnya hanya melipat kedua tangannya di dada seraya menaikkan salah satu alisnya, menunggu kelanjutan perkataannya tanpa terlihat ilfeel sedikitpun.

"Na-nanti saya akan memanggil Donghyuk kema-"

"Kenapa harus Donghyuk? Aku kan maunya berbicara denganmu."

...

...

..

.

.

.

 _Pernyataan ini!_

Hanbin semakin rapat menutup mulutnya.

Lalu kemudian dia berlari kencang menjauhi Junhoe.

Seperti kemarin sore.

"He-hei! Kenapa kau kabur? Aku belum bicara apa-apa! He-hey!"

"Pokoknya karena kau kabur, jawabannya ya. Nanti kita pulang bersama karena kemarin kau menolakku juga. Tanpa alasan oke."

Hanbin yang sepotong-potong mendengar teriakkan Junhoe yang menggemang (sujud syukur lorong sepi karena semua orang ke kantin) semakin tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sampai-

"Ti-tidak! A-aku bersama Donghyuk. Nanti kupanggilkan di-"

-berteriak.

Buru-buru dia membelakkan matanya dan memukul-mukul bibirnya sendiri.

 _Astaga, apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku kasar pada orang lain? Nanti kalau Junhoe sunbae tidak mau mendekati Donghyuk karena dia punya teman yang kasar bagaimana? Hanbin payah payah payah!_

Dengan tingkahnya yang berusaha menghukum dirinya sendiri itu sukses membuat Junhoe terkekeh keras dibuatnya.

 _Lucu, sangat lucu. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadari mempunyai fans selucu ini?_

 _Lainkali aku harus tau kontak line-nya._

"Kalau begitu, segera kembali kesini dan jangan kabur lagi."

Hanbin yang sempat berhenti berlari, begitupula Junhoe kembali mengambil jarak seraya menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat."Um...Um...Ti-tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu, jawabannya ya."

"AAAh!"

* * *

Hanbin nyaris menangis sepanjang Junhoe menarik belakang tasnya.

Pemuda Kim ini mengira berkat tubuhnya yang kurus dan tidak terlalu tinggi akan membuat dia 'berkamuflase' di antara kerumunan siswa-siswa satu angkatannya.

Tetapi kakak kelasnya itu sepertinya lebih jeli daripada yang dia kira.

"Kan sudah kubilang pulang bersama."

Hanbin nyaris menangis untuk kesekian kalinya lagi.

Ketimbang terlihat seperti menjemput adik manis atau anak tetangga yang dititipkan, ini terlihat seperti dia siap dibully bukan?

Benar bukan? T.T

"Hey yang terlihat sedih begitu dong. Harusnya kau senang tau."

"Senang apanya..."Hanbin menundukkan kepalanya, malu untuk menatap orang-orang bahkan jalanan yang mungkin ikut menertawakan dirinya.

Benar-benar malang nasib Hanbin, tepat setelah dia berhasil meloloskan diri dia segera menghampiri Donghyuk untuk mengadu tetapi justru Donghyuk mengatakan dia akan dijemput supir pribadinya karena ada acara keluarga yang tidak bisa dielakny.

Dan itu berakhir dengan Hanbin yang memohon-mohon hampir menangis serta Donghyuk yang meminta maaf berkali-kali tidak bisa menemaninya pulang atau pulang bersama dengan mobilnya tanpa tau alasan mengapa hanya ditinggal pulang yang entah untuk kesekian kalinya bisa sangat membuat Hanbin seputus asa ini.

"Kau ini satu-satunya fans yang kuajak-"

"FANS APANYA. AKU BUKAN FANSMU SUNBAE!"

Junhoe menghentikkan tindakkannya dan berbalik untuk melihat seberapa merahnya wajah Hanbin setelah dia berhasil memutar tubuhnya dan mengelak ditarik oleh yang lebih tua.

Hanbin marah.

Junhoe menahan tawanya.

 _Tapi kenapa dia selucu ini._

"Pft, kalau bukan fans lalu kenapa kau memberiku hadiah," Junhoe menelisik postur tubuh adik kelasnya ini. Tidak terlalu tinggi tapi tidak bisa dikatakan pendek, rambutnya dipotong rapih namun agak ikal dan terus bergerak karena tertiup angin, pipinya yang agak berisi sekarang memerah –entah marah atau karena dingin juga, kulitnya terlalu pucat, tubuhnya cukup kurus dengan seragam sekolah –bahkan jaketnya juga oversize.

Apa yang bisa diberikan tubuh seperti ini sih? Pukulan manja seperti game _petsos_?

"Kalau semua orang mengaku fansku, pasti sekarang memblu-"

"Kalau aku fansmu juga, kenapa aku diperlakukan seperti ini? Mana ada fans yang diperlakukan seperti ini!"

Junhoe tertegun.

Lalu sedetik kemudian, kebingungan.

 _Benar juga katanya._

 _Kenapa aku memperhatikannya seperti ini?_

 _Karena hadiah yang hampir semuanya kusuka? Ah, tidak aku kan memang suka makan apapun._

 _Tapi bagaimana dengan fans lainku yang pernah membelikan bola sepak saat aku memerlukannya? Sepatu harga ratusan ribu won? Baju? Aksesoris anting, gelang, atau ponsel?_

 _Memang sih aku menolaknya karena terlalu berharga lalu kenapa itu semua bisa kalah hanya karena makanan?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tidak ada alasan lain dibaliknya kan?_

Junhoe meringis sebentar sebelum memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut.

"Aduh, aku pusing."

Tatapan galak yang diberikan Hanbin tiba-tiba berubah.

"Eh? Sakit dimana? Aku belum sempat memukulmu sunbae..."

"Aduh, aku perlu sesuatu untuk menyembukan otakku..."lirih Junhoe ditemani dengan senyum piciknya. Sedikit matanya terbuka dan melihat sepasang bola mata lawan bicaranya itu sudah terbelak.

"Apa? Obat? Minuman? Atau-"

"Aku perlu minuman dingin yang membekukkan otak,": Hanbin tersentak kaget saat pegangan pemuda Goo ini beralih ke pergelangan tangannya. "Supaya aku melupakan sakit kepalaku jadi ayo temani aku ya. Dilihat dari pipimu yang mirip topping pudding, sepertinya kau akan suka. Ayo, kau harus tanggung jawab."

"Ta-tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun!" Hanbin kembali berteriak dan tidak takut untuk hal itu. Sekolah sudah cukup sepi dikarenakan jadwal pulang cepat dan sepertinya motor Junhoe masih jauh.

 _Aish, kenapa saat kesempatan tasku lepas tidak kugunakkan untuk berlari menja-_

"Kau mau kemana lagi? Motorku sudah ada disini."

- _uh argh! Tidak mau tau pokoknya Donghyuk harus jadian dengan kakak ini! Aku sudah berjuang keras!_

 **...tbc**

 **sUDAH LAMA TIDAK JUMPA**

 **:")**

 **saya lagi gabut (read; gatau mau mulai kerjain tugas gimana) dan keinget babiesku ini.**

 **why saya agak punya losthope sama boyfriend tsun dan bad blood ya hehehehe /deep sigh/**

 **btw dongie rambutnya! ibob! yoyo! TT chanu lagi cedera ya, get well soon babe:3**

 **oke itu saja, kapan saya muncul lagi ya /sigh/ bubay!**


	7. 6

**I Like You**

| Kim Hanbin || Goo Junhoe |

| School Life, Romance, Comedy |

| Teen for lyfe y | **(ps; hanbin lebih muda)**

* * *

" _Sunbae_ aku tidak punya uang untuk memba-"

Junhoe sedang mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat list menu bergumam kecil, "Tidak perlu. Aku bayar sendiri."

"Saya pesan Hazelnut Chocolate dengan topping bubble satu dan-"

" _Sunbae_ aku juga tidak punya uang untuk membayar punyaku sendi-"

"Pesan ya pesan saja, aku yang bayar kok," dengus Junhoe kesal karena dipotong. Hanbin yang disebelahnya tampak mundur ke barisan belakang karena takut melihatnya. "Oi, kau pesan apa?"

"Milktea saja, murah..."

"Heh? Sudah kubilang aku yang bayar. Pakai topping apa? Pudding?"

Hanbin tampak berpikir sejenak yang langsung dibalas decakkan. "Oke, kuanggap ya. Jadi pesanan kami satu Hazelnut Chocolate dengan topping bubble dan satu Milktea dengan topping pudding. Ukuraannya Large, Sugarnya medium saja untuk Hazelnut, Ice untuk Milktea sedikit."

"Tapi _sunbae_ sekarang sedang musim-"

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku mau membekukkan otak. Aku saja, kau jangan," balas Junhoe cepat sebelum menghela nafas dan kembali menatap penjaga kasir yang terlihat heran.

"Itu saja pesanan kami."

"Baik, saya ulangi. Satu Hazelnut Chocolate ukuran Large Icenya 100% Sugarnya medium dan-"

Junhoe mendelik. "Tunggu apa lagi? Carikan bangku untuk dua orang, Bin."

"Aku?"

Junhoe menghela nafas berat. Adik kelasnya ini terlihat galak dan straight forward ini hanya di sekolah saja, nyatanya dihadapannya terlihat kikuk begini.

Tiba-tiba saja senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

 _Atau hanya padaku saja sikapnya di sekolah seperti itu? Aku jarang melihatnya selain bersama temannya yang bermata kecil itu, mungkin dia canggung karena sedang bersama orang lain? Atau justru malu? Hahaha~_

"Dik, maaf totalnya jadi 14 ribu won."

"..sunbae, kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?"

Junhoe mengedipkan matanya cepat. "Oh ya ya," Tangannya terjulur ke arrah saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dari sana. Sembari menghitung di depan kasir, dia berkata, "Cari meja dekat jendela, kalau perlu di dekat pintu."

"Ba-baik.." Junhoe tersenyum geli karenanya, dia terlihat seperti tengah menindas anak itu.

Sementara Hanbin refleks memutar badannya dan berjalan kaku menuju ke bagian cafe yang penuh dengan meja. Tentu saja refleks, Hanbin tidak tau bahwa kakak kelasnya ini sangat berbeda saat di sekolah; sekarang terlihat lebih galak dan memmbuatnya tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menurut.

Memang sudah banyak cerita bahwa Goo Junhoe adalah kakak kelas yang cukup menyeramkan tetapi selama mereka berbicara (kalau bisa dikatakan 'berbicara'), Junhoe selalu bersikap seakan-akan dia terkenal karena keriangan dan keakrabannya bukan karena sikap keren dan wajah tampannya.

Hanbin mengerucutkan bibirnya, kalau kalian menyangka Hanbin terlihat sangat gugup karena pertama kalinya pergi keluar bersama Junhoe, itu salah besar. Yang benar adalah dia gugup karena ini pertama kalinya dia pergi keluar selain ke sekolah atau rumah teman untuk kerja kelompok bersama orang selain Donghyuk.

Apalagi Junhoe dengan sikapnya yang sekarang terlihat sangat asing dan jauh untuk digapai apalagi diajak 'bicara' seperti saat di sekolah oleh Hanbin, tak heran kalau jumlah fansnya yang mundur karena sulit digapai itu berbanding sama dengan jumlah fansnya yang bertambah.

Baru beberapa langkah, Hanbin sudah memukuli kepalanya sendiri.

 _Aduh untuk apa sih aku menurut begini? Ini masih daerah anak muda, bisa saja ada anak sekolah lain. Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan melihatku yang cupu begini bersama Junhoe sunbae? Apalagi kalau mereka ternyata tau bahkan Donghyuk naksir dengan Junhoe...bisa gawat aku dilaporkan!_

Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan tanpa sadar, menggigit bibir bawahnya serta memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

 _Aduh, kalau sampai ada yang melapor dan tersebar gosip 'pho', aku harus minta maaf pada Donghyuk dan itu pasti membawa sogokkan makanan, tapi aku tidak punya uang. Ah atau aku minta saja..._

Tepat saat itu, Junhoe sudah memutar badannya dan merajut langkah menghampiri Hanbin yang masih berpikir di tempat dengan kedua cup besar minuman pesanan mereka di tangan."Bin, kenapa kau diam saja disana? Sudah dapat meja-"

" _Hyung_!"

Junhoe hampir saja menekan kuat-kuat kedua cup tersebut karena dikejutkan dengan panggilan 'hyung' dan saat dia menundukkan kepala, pucuk hidung sang adik kelas hampir menyentuh bibir tebalnya.

"Aku mau pesan minuman lagi. Take away ya? Tapi hyung yang bayar...dan apa hazelnut chocolate itu favorite-mu?"

Junhoe mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan melihat sepasang mata eyelid itu terlihat berbinar menyenangkan.

Dalam hati, Hanbin bersorak riang karena membelikan minuman kesukaan Donghyuk (meski Hazelnut bukanlah favoritnya tapi dia bisa saja mencari alasan dengan mengatakan inilah kesukaan Junhoe) di tempat biasa Junhoe membelinya, menggunakan uang Junhoe pula bisa jadi satu-satunya cara permohonan maaf karena kesalahannya menurut saja diajak pergi oleh senior Goo-nya ini.

Sedangkan Junhoe sedang memikirkan hal lain yang jauh bertolak belakang dari pikiran polos seorang Kim Hanbin.

 _Tiba-tiba berisik dan memanggilku 'hyung' tanpa disuruh? Manis._

 **Cup.**

"Anak baik," Setelah Junhoe menjauhkan bibir tebalnya dari pucuk hidung Hanbin, yang lebih tua menggesek-gesekkan dagunya di puncak kepala Hanbin dan mereka cukup lama dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Baiklah, pesan saja sesukamu. Satu saja kan?" Junhoe menyerahkan milktea pesanan Hanbin ke tangan pemuda tersebut dan juga beberapa lembar won ke tangannya yang lain. "Hazelnut Chocolate memang kesukaanku. Kalau mau kau bawa pulang, jangan pesan sekarang karena esnya akan mencair dan rasanya berubah jadi tidak enak."

Setelah menekan cukup kuat dagunya di puncak kepala Hanbin, Junhoe baru benar-benar menjauhkan badannya dan berjalan santai menuju ke meja yang dianggapnya pas.

Sementara Hanbin masih terdiam di tempat; membeku lebih tepatnya.

Pipinya memerah –ah tidak, pucuk hidungnya juga.

 _Ta-tadi itu...apa? Barusan itu...apa?_

 _Apa aku baru saja dicium olehnya? Di hidung? Tanpa izin?_

 _Dicium oleh lelaki? Untuk pertama kalinya?_

 _Cuma di hidung tapi..._

Hanbin berusaha keras untuk tidak menjerit layaknya wanita sekaligus menangis disana.

 _ASTAGA PERMINTAAN MAAFKU KARENA JALAN DENGAN JUNHOE SUNBAE SEBELUM DIRINYA AKAN SEMAKIN SULIT;-;_

 _Dan apapula jantungku terasa tidak normal... ini pasti karena Junhoe sunbae... kalau Donghyuk diposisiku pasti Junhoe sunbae akan melakukan hal yang sama dan jantung Donghyuk pasti juga seperti ini. Tapi kenapa harus aku yang merasakannya, aku jadi merasa bersalah...DONGHYUK-AH MIANHAE T_T_

* * *

 **[Hanbin!]** _Donghyuk-ah_

 **[Dongdongie]** _eung?_

 **[Hanbin!]** _Apa hal yang membuatku berdebar?_

 **[Dongdongie]** _kenapa kau menanyakannya?_

 **[Dongdongie]** _kau tidak ada rencana untuk menembak Jiwon hyung kan?_

 **[Hanbin!]** _Eih, kenapa dia. Bukan, aku hanya bertanya..._

 **[Dongdongie]** _ah, apa kau mau menembakku? :D_

 **[Dongdongie]** _tidak-tidak, pasti menembak Junhoe sunbae *angry emoticon*_

 **[Dongdongie]** _teganya kau kalau itu sampai terjadiTT_

 **[Hanbin!]** _KENAPA HARUS DIA?!_

 **[Dongdongie]** _wae? Ada yang salah? Kenapa kau menggunakkan caps huh?_

 **[Hanbin!]** _bukan apa-apa_

 **[Hanbin!]** _Kau belum mendengar kapan apapun kan?_

 **[Dongdongie]** _kabar apa? Aku baru saja sampai di rumah_

 **[Hanbin!]** _Jawab pertanyaanku!_

 **[Dongdongie]** _membuat hatiku berdebar? Aku ya? Harus aku?_

 **[Hanbin!]** _Cepat juseyo..._

 **[Dongdongie]** _makanan?_

 **[Hanbin!]** _Apa rasanya sama jika kau dicium orang yang kau suka?_

 **[Dongdongie]** _tentu saja tidak! Kecintaan seperti itu harus dibalas dengan takaran cinta yang sama juga! Mana bisa cinta terhadap makanan tolak ukurnya disamakan dengan cinta kepada manusia!_

 **[Dongdongie]** _eh_

 **[Dongdongie]** _kau habis dicium seseorang?_

 **[Hanbin!]** _Cinta pada manusia juga dibalas dengan cinta pada manusia juga ya?_

 **[Hanbin!]** _Oke, terimakasih._

 **[Dongdongie]** _hey, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku!_

 **[Hanbin!]** _Aku akan ke rumahmu membawa hazelnut chocolate pakai topping pudding_

 **[Dongdongie]** _jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan._

 **[Dongdongie]** _kau tau sendiri aku tidak akan tergoda dengan itu. Hazelnut bukan kesukaanku._

 **[Hanbin!]** _Tapi itu kesukaannya._

 **[Dongdongie]** _kesukaan siapa?_

 **[Hanbin!]** _Goo Junhoe sunbaenim_

 **[Dongdongie]** _kenapa jadi dia?!_

 **[Dongdongie]** _kau sedang bersamanya?_

 **[Dongdongie]** _jawab aku sebelum aku menggeledak seisi kota_

 **[Dongdongie]** _KIM HANBINNNN!_

 **[Hanbin!]** _Uri Kim Donghyuk yang sangat manis, baik hati, dan cerdas_

 **[Hanbin!]** _Saranghae *love emoticon* *kiss emoticon*_

 **[Hanbin!]** _Apa itu sudah cukup membuatmu berdebar? Aku akan mengatakannya saat bertemu langsung_

 **[Dongdongie]** _...kau sakit ya?_

 **[Dongdongie]** _aku mendoakkan kepalamu tidak dibentur berkali-kali oleh Junhoe sampai seperti itu_

Hanbin buru-buru memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam jaket saat Junhoe dari jauh sudah memperhatikannya sejak secup besar sama persis dengan pesanan pemuda Goo itu sudah di tangan Hanbin.

"Kau baru saja mengabari seseorang?" Dagunya menunjuk ke arah cup besar yang baru saja diletakkan di atas meja sementara Hanbin baru saja menjatuhkan bokongnya di kursi kayu tersebut. "Dan minuman itu pesanannya dan kau mengabarkan kalau sudah dibelikan. Untuk seseorang tapi uangnya menggunakan uangku?"

Hanbin mendongakkan kepalanya dan pandangan mereka berdua bertemu.

Bukan hidungnya lagi yang memerah tetapi pipinya juga.

"Tidak jadi," jawabnya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jalanan diluar, tangannya mendorong beberapa lembar won yang tadi diserahkan Junhoe padanya ke hadapan si pemilik. "Tidak, terimakasih sunbae."

"Aku hanya becanda. Hazelnut Chocolate itu harganya lumayan loh."

"Aku tidak akan sempat mengembalikkan uang sunbae," sahutnya lagi berusaha sedatar mungkin agar degup jantungnya tak terdengar. Dia harus cepat-cepat mengenyahkan perasaan aneh ini.

"Kenapa hm?" Junhoe (yang selama Hanbin sibuk memesan) asik memandangi jalanan kembali memperhatikan Hanbin dengan dagunya yang ditumpukan pada tangan kanannya. "Kita akan sering bertemu kan?"

"Tidak."

Junhoe terkekeh dan Hanbin berpura-pura tak mendengarnya agar degup jantungnya tak menggila.

Kejadian tadi masih terus berputar di dalam kepalanya, ugh.

"Rasa canggungmu karena jalan dengan orang lain itu sudah hilang rupanya. Baguslah, jadi aku tidak akan kesulitan mengajak-"

"Sunbae, tau darimana kalau aku tadi canggung...?" tanya Hanbin tak bisa mengabaikan Junhoe lagi karena respon terkejutnya sampai kedua matanya membesar lalu saat Hanbin menoleh, pandangan keduanya kembali bertemu.

"Salah ya?" Junhoe terkekeh lagi. "Apa kau justru sebenarnya malu karena diajak pergi oleh orang lain?"

"Ti-tidak," Hanbin mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. "Kupikir maksud sunbae tadi itu ken-" Sepasang matanya terbelak karena terkejut dan langsung saja dia menampar bibirnya berkali-kali karenanya.

 _Hanbin pabo pabo pabo! Tentu saja ini jalan biasa bukan kencan! Donghyuk akan memakimu karena menganggap aksi mau menjodohkanmu ini justru membuatmu berharap lebih yang tak mungkin!_

Junhoe hanya diam saja memperhatikan sikap anehnya itu.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku sunbae la-"

 **Krekk.**

"Ma-maaf," Tergesa-gesa, Hanbin bangkit dari bangkunya lalu dia membungkukkan sedikit badannya. "Aku harus pulang, sunbae."

Salah satu alis tebalnya naik. "Bukankah uangmu seharusnya hampir habis karena tadi membeli minuman?"

"Aku akan berjalan kaki karena rumah Donghyuk tidak terlalu ja-"

Hanbin kembali menutup mulutnya.

"Oh ke rumah anak itu," Junhoe mengambil jaketnya yang dia lipat di atas meja. "Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Karena sunbae mau tau letak rumah Dong-"

"Bukan, karena diluar dingin," Junhoe terdiam sebentar sebelum memutuskan untuk memakai jaketnya nanti saja. "Karena aku merasa kencan kita seharusnya belum selesai sampai disini?"

"Apa?" Matanya kembali terbelak. "Sunbae pasti salah bica-"

"Tidak, hmm..." Junhoe bergumam sebentar sebelum memegangi dagunya, tampak berpikir. "Aku awalnya berpikir ini bukan kencan tapi sekarang aku sudah menetapkan ini harus jadi kencan jadi harus ada kencan-kencan berikutnya."

"Karena kubilang ini kencan jadi panggil aku hyung oke? Dan id linemu kalau perlu, aku takut kau berusaha menghindariku lagi."

"Id line...Donghyuk?" tanya Hanbin hati-hati.

"Tidak, tentu saja punyamu."

Hanbin menelan air ludahnya banyak-banyak.

 _...Apa benar kalau Donghyuk atau orang lain di posisiku...Junhoe sunbae akan mengatakan hal yang sama?_

 _Ayo Kim Hanbin, yakinlah bahwa semua fansnya diperlakukan seperti itu. Bahwa senior Goo memperlakukan semua orang seperti itu!_

 **Ayo keajaiban menghampiriku lagiTT**

 **ada yang kangen jung? :D xD**


	8. 7

**I Like You**

| Kim Hanbin || Goo Junhoe |

| School Life, Romance, Comedy |

| Teen for lyfe y | **(ps; hanbin lebih muda)**

* * *

 _Bagaimana kalau Donghyuk yang membukakan pintu?_

 _Atau dia mengintip dari jendela?_

 _Bagaimana juga kalau Donghyun justru tak mengizinkanku masuk tetapi dia boleh?_

 _Menawarkannya minuman dan makanan tapi padaku tidak?_

 _Bagaimana kalau nanti aku diacuhkan?_

 _Bagaimana...bagaimana...bagaimana..._

"Oi, Kim Hanbin."

Hanbin yang sibuk dengan dunianya gelagapan dibuatnya.

"E-eeh iya, _sunbaenim_?" Sengaja saat dia menyauti panggilan namanya, kepala ia tundukkan dan memandang seniornya itu melalui pantulan di spion. Salahkan saja si senior, Goo Junhoe yang membuka kaca helmnya dan bersusah payah memutar tubuhnya ke belakang dengan senyum merekah saat lampu lalu lintas berubah warna. Sangat tidak memanfaatkan fungsi dari spion, gerutu Hanbin

" _Hyung_ , bukankah aku sudah bilang panggil _hyung_ saja?"

"Oh...ya. Junhoe _hyung_?"

Senyumnya semakin lebar dan bulu kuduk Hanbin semakin berdiri dibuatnya.

"Kenapa masih terdengar kaku? Rasa-rasanya aku sudah mengubah perkataanku menjadi lebih santai."

"Itu..." Hanbin memukul pelan bibirnya yang tak pernah berhenti menyanggah. Ini benar-benar akan menyulitkannya.

Junhoe masih memperhatikan lawan bicaranya dengan kepala tertunduk dengan tatapan sesabar mungkin.

"...Terdengar seperti remaja hitz korea –maksudku gaul-"

"Tidak terdengar seperti sepasang keka-"

Jari telunjuk Hanbin menunjuk ke sudut jalanan. " _Hyung_ , lampunya sudah berubah warna lagi."

"Kita tidak akan jalan kemana-mana."

"N-nde? Ke-kenapa bisa begitu?" Irisnya terbuka lebar, selebar mulutnya yang terbuka saking terkejutnya meskipun beberapa detik kemudian, Hanbin memukul lagi bibirnya yang tak bisa diatur itu.

Salah satu alis Junhoe terangkat, mati-matian dia menahan tawa di ujung lidahnya.

 _Astaga, lucu sekali. Bagaimana bisa hampir setahun aku tidak menyadari adik kelasku ada yang selucu ini huh?_

 **TIN! TIN!**

Hanbin terkesiap, tubuhnya mengejang sebentar dan tangannya tak sengaja menarik ujung jas milik Junhoe sebelum akhirnya dia mengelus-elus dadanya yang berdetak tak karuan.

"H-hyung! P-palli!"

Terkejut saja sudah membuat Hanbin terlihat jauh berkali-kali lipat menarik.

"Kau saja tak memberitaukanku petunjuk arah lagi."

"Ya?" Bola matanya membesar kembali sebelum bibir agak tebalnya itu membentuk huruf O. Jari kurusnya terangkat ke arah belokkan sebelah kanan jalan. "I-itu disi—Y-ya!"

Hanbin memekik, menunjukkan kembali sisi menariknya saat Junhoe menstarter motorrnya kembali dan mulai menjalankan motornya. Suara starternya lah yang membuatnya terkejut.

Junhoe terkikik. "Kau tak biasa naik motor?" Alisnya bertautan, Hanbin bisa melihat itu karena Junhoe tak menutup kaca helmnya lagi saat memandang ke depan. "Atau justru tak bisa naik motor?"

"Aku bi-Hyung!"

Tawa Junhoe mengeras saat dia sengaja melakukan 'permainan' gas motornya.

Tentu saja, Hanbin tidak bisa. Naik sepeda listrik yang dihadiahkannya saat kelas 2 SMP saja tidak lancar-lancar, apalagi motor.

"Sepertinya tidak biasa ya," Junhoe menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya. "Maaf deh, kau terbiasa naik mobil Donghyuk kan saat pulang. Berbeda jauh ya."

"Bu-bukan begitu!"

"Hah?"

Hanbin mengulas senyum kaku sembari melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Lalu apa?"

"Hyung saja yang tak mengizinkanku menunjukkan kebolehan."

Junhoe tersenyum sebelum perlahan-lahan memacu kecepatan motornya.

 _Dia mulai terbiasa memanggilku hyung kkkk_

"Kalau kau bisa dan terbiasa naik motor, seharusnya kau tau berpegangan saat menumpang itu adalah hal wajib saat berkendara dengan motor."

"Ya?"

"Oh astaga," Pemuda Goo ini menjilat bibirnya lalu memutar bola matanya. "Kau ini bukannya jenius? Tapi diam-diam lambat berpikir? Jangan buat aku gemas."

"Maaf?" Hanbin bahkan sampai menjulurkan lehernya ke depan, di atas bahu Junhoe saking takut pendengarannya rusak sementara.

Junhoe terdiam sejenak sebelum menghela nafas berat. "Tidak jadi. Peluk aku, hari sudah semakin sore dan aku akan berkendara dengan kecepatan maksimal."

"H-hah? Tidak mau!"

"Berarti kau tidak bisa naik motor dan tidak biasa menaikinya."

"H-hah? Ti-tidak juga!"

 **BRUMMM**

"H-hyung!"

* * *

 **Bbrum...bbrum...**

Junhoe melepaskan helmnya sesampainya di depan rumah yang ciri-cirinya disebutkan oleh Hanbin sebelumnya.

"Wow, kau masih pulang bersama Donghyuk dan mobilnya sementara kau mempunyai rumah sebesar ini?" decaknya terselip sedikit nada kagum disana.

Tapi penumpangnya masih tak bersuara karena ngambek sejak insiden 'tidak bisa naik motor itu'

Sebut saja ngambek karena setelah itu, Hanbin refleks memeluknya erat karena terkejut tetapi buru-buru ia berpegangan kepada jok motor sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Mau tak mau gambaran wajah memerah Hanbin terputar kembali di dalam kepalanya, membuat Junhoe mengulas senyum lebar.

Tetapi diamnya Hanbin mulai sedikit janggal baginya jadi dia segera menstandarkan(?) motornya agar terpakir dengan seimbang lalu turun untuk memperhatikan penumpangnya. Akan sangat tidak lucu jika Hanbin terkena serangan jantung karenanya.

 _Serangan jantung karena ketampananku mungkin? Kekekeke~_

 _Oh astaga, aku harus berhenti menjadi sangat percaya diri. Nanti dia bisa ilfeel._

Benar dugaannya, Hanbin masih memalingkan wajahnya, bahkan sampai melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Segera Junhoe melepaskan helm Hanbin setelah melepaskan miliknya lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya.

"Sudah sampai."

Tubuhnya mulai digoyang goyangkan.

"Jangan merajuk. Aku hanya becanda. Kau kan bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Oh ayolah."

Junhoe memutar otaknya kembali.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Apanya begi—"

 **DEG!**

Hanbin bergeming tak bergerak saat seniornya ini tau tau menanggup kedua pipinya dan menariknya agar berhadapan dengan wajah Junhoe.

"Tatap lawan bicaramu kalau sedang diajak bicara."

"A-aku..."

 **GLUP**

Hanbin kembali memalingkan wajahnya takut-takut dan memandang ke arah yang lain.

"Aku seniormu tau?"

"Umm...itu..."

 **KREK!**

"UWOOOH! HANBIN-AH!"

Keduanya, baik Hanbin ataupun Junhoe sama-sama mendongakkan kepala ke atas dan mendapati Donghyuk dari jendela kamar yang baru terbuka sedang melambaikan tangannya antusias.

"Ooh, ada Junhoe sunbaenim juga ternyata. Annyeonghaseyo sunbaenim!" Donghyuk membungkukkan sedikit badannya lalu mengulas senyum lebar yang membuat Junhoe merasa ada yang tidak beres. "Omo omo Hanbinku datang bersama Junhoe sunbaenim ternyata. Apa aku menganggu kalian?"

Hanbin juga merasa demikian. Donghyuk tidak pernah sesopan itu apalagi tersenyum selebar itu. Apalagi pada Junhoe. Apakah ini taktiknya untuk terlihat baik dan disukai oleh Junhoe? karena seingat Hanbin, Donghyuk selalu memaki Junhoe layaknya Tsundere di belakang saja, maksudnya tidak benar-benar di hadapan sang senior.

 _Apa Donghyuk sedang marah? Marah karena justru aku yang jalan dengan Junhoe sunbaenim dan bukan dia yang jalan bersamanya? Aigo, aigo, aigo_

Hanbin dengan sigap meraih bubble tea yang dibelinya menggunakan uang si senior di gantungan motor lalu melompat dari jok yang didudukinya.

"Ini, aku membawakanmu ini!" Hanbin mengangkat tinggi-tinggi bungkusan bubble tea itu dengan senyum unjuk giginya. "Ini kubeli tadi, bukan dariku loh tapi dari—"

"Sejak kapan aku menyukai minuman manis begitu? Bukannya kau tau aku ini sukanya minum kopi atau green tea? Aku kan ada turunan diabetes."

"Hei! Jadi itu untuk manusia ini ya?"

Donghyun merasa tersinggung segera menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Manusia ini? Kau menyebutku begitu? Oh astaga..."

"Kau?" Keningnya Junhoe berkerut dalam. "Kau menggunakan banmal, anak kecil!"

"Anak kecil? Heh, bahkan sikapku pasti lebih dewasa darimu dasar senioritas!"

"Aku tidak pernah senioritas pada sia-"

"Hanbin, cepat naik sekarang. Kita perlu bicara empat mata."

Hanbin membulatkan kedua matanya. "Kenapa jadi aku? Bukakan pintu rumahmu du—"

"Kau kan bisa naik lewat pohon menjulang itu," Hanbin bersumpah dia mendengar suara dengusan.

Gawat, Donghyuk benar-benar marah.

"Kenapa kau memerintahkannya? Kau mau menyiksanya?"

Donghyun melotot. "Bukan urusanmu, sunbae! Pulanglah! Terimakasih ya sudah mengantarnya!"

Hanbin benar-benar bingung sekarang, apalagi saat Junhoe mengulurkan tangannya di depan tanpa sebab.

"Ayo pulang saja bersamaku, tinggalkan nenek lampir itu."

"Aku bisa mendengarmu sunbae!"

Hanbin semakin bingung. Menuruti keinginan Donghyuk sama saja kena semprot. Tetapi Donghyuk tak pernah benar-benar marah padanya. Mengikuti Junhoe dia akan selamat untuk beberapa jam tetapi sama saja cari mati, Donghyuk bisa semakin marah karena pujaan hatinya direbut kembali.

Hanbin bimbang, apalagi diberi tatapan seperti itu oleh Junhoe.

 _Kenapa Junhoe sunbae mau menolongku? Padahal Donghyuk sama sekali tidak terlihat segalak itu, marahnya sedikit agak main-main, tidak serius._

 _Apa karena tidak mau melihatku dimarahi?_

 _Ah tidak tidak, tentu saja tidak._

 _Pasti karena dia juga marah, uangnya dipakai untuk membelikan barang lain._

 _Tapi kenapa harus marah? Ini hanya Donghyuk._

 _Apa dia marah karena tidak tau itu untuk Donghyuk? Kalau dia tau, mungkin saja dia bisa membelikan yang lebih layak atau romantis._

 _Atau karena takut aku tidak mengembalikan uangnya?_

 _Tentu saja salah satu alasannya karena itu. Bukan karena marah itu bukan untukku_

 _Ya, ya, ya. Pasti itu._

 _...Bagaimanapun Donghyuk tetap temanku kan._

"Kalau begitu..." Hanbin mengambil jeda dari pilihannya. Diam-diam Junhoe berharap-harap cemas dan Donghyuk ikut mencuri-curi lirikkan ke bawah.

"...Donghyuk, aku akan membantumu menghabiskannya. Setelah itu kau harus banyak bercerita ya. Sampai malam juga tidak apa-apa."

Hanbin bergerak menuju ke pintu rumah Donghyuk, inilah alasan mengapa dia tau kalau Donghyuk tidak semarah itu. Jelas pemuda Kim ini tau bahwa Hanbin mengetahui password pintu rumahnya.

Junhoe masih speechless saat Hanbin menoleh ke belakang dan menggoyangkan si bubble tea.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan menggantinya kok. Mungkin tidak esok tapi lusa? Selamat bertemu lagi lusa depan."

 **BLAM!**

 _Bukan itu._

 _Bukan karena masalah uangnya. Tidak dikembalikkan juga tidak apa-apa._

 _Kenapa dia membelikkannya untuk si Donghyuk-Donghyuk itu?_

 _Kenapa dia lebih memilih Donghyuk-Donghyuk itu?_

 _Oke, aku baru mengenalnya dan dia lebih dekat dengan anak itu._

 _Tapi bagaimana kalau si Donghyuk salah mengartikan perasaan? Bagaimana kalau Donghyuk jadi menyukai Hanbin?_

 _Donghyuk cukup cocok untuk menjadi dominan, Hanbin juga tidak terlalu buruk untuk menjadi dominan._

 _Atau Hanbin sebenarnya menyukai Donghyuk? Kalau iya, kenapa dia mendekatiku?_

 _Oh sial._

 _Perasaan jenis apa ini. hahaha. Aneh sekali._

 _Baiklah._

 _Selamat tidak bertemu lagi mulai hari esok._

- **tbc**

* * *

... **apa ini hahahhahahahahhaha**

 **Tenang aja kok, bentar lagi selesai:"D**

 **Kayanya bakal barengan sama Boyfriend Tsun/?**

 **Btw selamat uri jisung berhasil lolos wanna one, harapannya woodam pas dia keelim kekabul huhuhuhu:"D**

 **-tercinta, Jung**


End file.
